The Blade of the Ancestor
by Zaara the black
Summary: While visiting the Ten Sister's weapon shop, Naruto finds a weapon that Suits him, like an extention of himself, but what does this have to do with it's previous weilder? Just have to read and Find out. Slight crosovers. bashing, Naruto X Harem.
1. The Weapon, and the body

Zaara: Gather around children as I tell you a tell unlike any other

Killjoy: What are you doing?

Zaara: It's called suppose.

Killjoy: If you say so.

Zaara: Go on your date With Anko and Tell Kurenai to call my phone

Killjoy: Fine later

Don't Own Naruto in any way shape or form, or any cross overs that appear.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

**Demonic influenced Speech**

(7 years after Kyubi attack- academy)

The academy had just let out for the day. Parents picked up there kids or the kids hung around. This however was not the case of One Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha.

WHAM!

Uzumaki Naruto age 7, long blonde hair that fell to his back, sharp blue eyes, skinny frame, baggy white shirt, blue jean shorts with a rope tied around his waist, let out a yell of pain. His face was bloody and surrounding him as a group of people that constantly torched him. Sasuke Uchiha, Takashi Hikada, and Sakura Haruno.

Naruto fell to his knees as he looked at his attackers with a wide grin on his face, something that constently pissed them off. Sakura had pink hair, green eyes and wore a red shirt, black shorts, and a long red ribbon in her hair. Takashi was a large boy with deep green hair, black eyes, he wore a gray shirt, and white pants. Sasuke had black hair shaped like a ducks ass, black eyes, he wore white pants, black shirt with his clan sign on the back, and boots.

"Sasuke-kun this got boring a few minutes ago!" whined Sakura looking at the Uchiha.

"I agree Sasuke. Kicking teh shit out of this maggot lost it's fun," said Takashi

Naruto spat out a glob of blood and smirked. "That's what your mother said about your fat ass father fucking her after the first night," said Naruto laughing.

Sakura got mad and kicked Naruto in his face sending him to the ground. "You bastard," said Sakura as Naruto stood up only to smirk again at them.

Takashi growled at Naruto."Stay down punk!" yelled Takashi hitting Naruto again.

Naruto sank to the ground out like a light. The three bullies walked away as Naruto sat up. He worked his jaw a bit, before spitting out another wad of blood.

He looked around until he saw what he was looking at. "You can come out now Ami," said Naruto

Someone sighed as she walked out from behind a tree. She had short purple hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt, and white skirt.

She walked closer to Naruto and pulled out a cloth and dabbed his face with it. "Naruto-kun you need to stop antagonizing them so much," said Ami looking down

Naruto moved her hand away and smiled at her. "They'd beat the crap out of me because they know they can get away with it with all of them having a loved one on the Council. I'll see you later Ami-chan," said Naruto picknig up his backpack.

Ami nodded as she watched her friend walk away to his apartment.

(with Naruto)

Naruto walked down the street ignoring the whispers of the villagers. He had stopped worrying about those fools years ago. Naruto walked until he came to the Library . The library was one of the largest buildings in konoha. Next to it was a Dango shop that was frequented by a crazy Kounichi named Anko, but more on that later.

Naruto walked into the library and found the clerk sitting in a chair reading a book. The clerk was a young girl of 17 or 18, long bluish hair, and pink eyes. She wore a Chunin vest over a long sleeve gray shirt, black pants, and a red cap on her hair. Naruto sat down on the floor as she read her book and giggling. After 10 minutes of this Naruto got pissed off at her.

"Yo Nee-san," said Naruto startling her.

She glared down at Naruto, before bopping him on the head. "What have I told you about creeping up on me Naruto-kun," said the lady.

"Well Ayasa you were reading that damn Ecchi book for about 10 minutes," said Naruto making Ayasa's blush return full force.

"AWWWWW! Go get your book to read or something," said Ayasa as Naruto ran twords the Shinobi section.

(shinobi Section)

Naruto looked around his favorite section of the library the Shinobi section. It was his home away from home and his safe haven. Naruto knew that he was at a huge disadvantage in the academy. Besides Sakura and Ami, Naruto was the Only ninja in training not to come from a Shinobi clan. Sakura had a slight advantage as both her mother and father were members of the Village Council and had sway over some of the Ninja forces. Naruto looked around looking for something interesting when something caught his eye. Basics of sealing. Naruto grabbed a basic book on seals and began to read it.

Naruto read the book for an hour actually understanding it, dispite his young age. It basically told that Seals could be used for all most anything from Regeneration to containment to absolute destruction. The real drawbacks were that the seals had to be made before battles as it took to long to make them in battle. Naruto also learned that the Seals that they used for combat, Hand signs were just focusing tools.

Naruto sat the book down, before thinking looking at the ahnd signs again.

"If these are just focusing tools then why hasn't anybody thought to make Jutsu tags?" said Naruto

Naruto grabbed a book on elements and started to read that. The reason it was so difficult to make Jutsu tags was because like the exploding tags you needed a special kind of paper. However the paper was hard to obtain as it took nearly 6 months to grow a tree that could be used to apply seals to it. That basically killed that idea. Naruto grabbed the two books and walked to the front desk. He checked them out with his student ID and began to head home.

(2 months later)

School had let out early and Naruto was getting annoyed. Takashi had come to school with a wooden sword and said that he was starting to learn Kenjutsu. Now Normally Naruto wouldn't give two fucks about that bastard, but he had actually hurt Ami! Her right hand had been smashed in a sparing match. It would heal, but it would take a few weeks. It was a good thing the academy was mostly Theory or she would be behind by a few months.

Naruto stopped as he arrived at his destination. The Wolfs Claw. The best weapons shop in the village. It was Run by the Ten Sisters. People normally got that confused as they assumed that the place was run by ten sisters, when in reality there were only four. Soten, Katen, Tsuten, and Tenten.

Naruto walked into the shop. The shop was large and had many weapons, mostly Ninjato's, Kunai of all kinds, and shurikens. It also had other weapons around, but Most people ignored them in favor of what was useful to them. Also on shelves were pre-made basic Mission set scrolls

Naruto only looked around for a second before being pulled into a hug, and a rather large pair of breasts. "My future husband is here!" yelled Katen making Naruto blush.

Katen was the second oldest at 16, long brown hair, brown eyes, large D-cup breasts, wearing a white slightly open Kimono top, white pants, and boots.

"Now, now Katen-chan you know you can't have him," said the oldest of the sisters Soten. She looked like an older more motherly version of her sister, but she was only 21," said Soten.

Katen puffed out her cheeks. "Your no fun sister," said Katen as she went back behind the counter.

"What can we get for you today Naruto-kun?" asked Soten

"I need 20 Kunai and 40 Shurikens," said Naruto.

Soten nodded and grabbed a training kit that had that exact number. "Your total will be 60 dollars Naruto-kun," said Soten as Naruto handed her the money.

Naruto was about to walk out the store when he stopped and saw something that he hadn't seen before. Sitting in a glass case was a scythe. It had a 5 foot long black staff, blue 2 foot long blue blade with a red, silver, and yellow Gem inside of it at the back, a rounded metal tip at the bottom, with a blue tassel. Next to it was a scroll.

"I see you found the restored Blade of Piastol The Angel of Death (1)," said Katen.

Naruto looked at katen. "Who is that?" asked Naruto.

Katen grinned. "She was a powerful Bounty Hunter in the age of first Hokage. He hired her during The Great Shinobi War. Legend has it that she was a master of the scythe and even invented her own style called the Tempest style. She's actually one of the most famous power houses ever mentioned in the History of the Shinobi world," said Katen going into the mode called Fan-girl.

"How Much?" asked Naruto examining the blade.

"It's not for seal, although, I'll give it to you if you agree to marry me when you turn 14," said Katen making Soten slap her on the head. Naruto sweat dropped at this. Katen was always trying so crazy way to get him to marry her when he got older.

"Naruto it's not that we can't sell it to you, it's just that it won't allow anyone to touch it. Almost as if it has a mind of it's own. The last person to touch it was an Arrogant Uchiha who will never be a ninja again," said Soten looking at the blade.

Naruto smirked as he opened up the case and put his hand on the blade. Both women fell to the ground fearing the worst would happen to their young friend. When he lifted the blade and swung it a few times to test it he smiled. He grabbed the scroll and looked at the Girls.

"This weapon is amazing. I'll take it, also Katen I'll make you my bride as soon as I hit 14," said Naruto walking away.

Katen blushed as she had really done it, while Soten glared at her sister, who shivered knowing she was in trouble.

"Tenten is gonig to kill you," said Soten

(4 years later)

Naruto stood in the forest of Death panting along with his good friend Tenten stood at 5'2 at the age of 12, black hair in two buns, brown eyes, pink Chinese top, tight dark blue pant. Blue ninja sandals, and a pair of fighting gloves Naruto gave her. In her hand was a sword. Naruto himself wore a black muscle shirt, red, black, and white camouflage cargo pants, Shinobi boots, a black holster across his back for his scythe, and fingerless gloves. On both his arms were a few scars from the training with his scythe. Naruto sat down as did Tenten before she took a bottle of water from her pouch and dank some, before she throw it to Naruto who took a swig.

Tenten looked at her friend. "How come you haven't been by the shop lately? Me and my sisters miss you coming by," said Tenten.

Naruto took the bottle away from his lips before looking at Tenten. "Been working on level 4," said Naruto.

Tente's eyes widened. "Wow. Piastol-sama would be proud of you Naruto-kun," said Tenten smiling at Naruto.

Naruto shuck his head. Tenten and her sisters had this crazy obsession with Piastol since they learned of the battle at Mokenzu Pass. The battle lasted for an entire week with The Senju warriors fighting side by side with the Bounty hunter, earning a major victory that lead up to the end of the first war only a month later.

As they began to walk out the forest of Death they soon came to a rundown shack.

"Strange?" said Naruto gripping his scythe and entering the building. Once inside he noticed that it was very old. Probably around the time of the first war. Tenten entered the shack and looked around. Tenten bumped into something on the far wall and Screamed drawing Naruto's attention Naruto ran over and gripped Tenten's shoulder and pulled up up.

"Are you alright Tenten!" yelled Naruto shaking her slightly.

Tenten couldn't speak, but pointed her finger at the image before her. Naruto turned his head and his eyes widened in shock. Encased in a ice tomb was a woman, probably 44 or 45. Blue and Sliver hair, with three ponytails in the back, a scar under her eye, her arms were folded over her chest. She wore a white Kimono.

"Who is it," asked Naruto

"Piastol," said Tenten standing up and looknig at her in awe. "But that's not possible the history text said that she vanished sometime before the first died.

Naruto looked over in the corner and saw 7 scrolls. 4 of them were ninjutsu scrolls, 1 was TaiJutsu, and the last 2 where history scrolls. Naruto pulled out the history scrolls and his eyes widened.

"Tenten we have to get to the Hokage tower and give these scrolls to the Hokage now," said Naruto clasping the Scythe to his back.

"Why?" asked Tenten.

Naruto pulled out a bag and put the scrolls into it, before picking Tenten up bridal style and rushing out of the forest.

"Because these scrolls are the personal Journals of Piastol and Hashimara Senju," said Naruto shocking Tenten

(In the Hokage tower- 30 minutes later)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently enjoying his favorite past time. Reading icha Icha, when the Door brush open and Naruto entered the Room with Tenten. Sarutobi looked at Naruto. He had an open door policy for the younger kids in the academy, but to see Naruto panting as he was and carrying Tenten (who he thought had a thing for Naruto) it must have been serious.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Hiruzen.

"I have Two scrolls written by the first Hokage and the Bounty master Piastol," said Naruto.

Sarutobi's eyes widened before he snapped his fingers. The ANBU in the room vanished, before Sarutobi walked to the door and put a seal on it.

"Tell me everything that happened," said Sarutobi

Tenten told Sarutobi everything. Sarutobi went to his desk and quickly wrote a message to ANBU to get the body. He turned to Naruto and Tenten.

"Everything that happened in this room is a SS- ranked secret strictly need to know basis," said Sarutobi with a dead serious look in his eyes.

"Alright, but does this have to do with the scrolls?" asked Naruto

Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "Secrets that I thought I would take to the grave with me, but first we need to read the scrolls," said Hiruzen.

Hiruzen opened the scrolls and all three were hit with a red and white light

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Sarutobi Naruto and Tenten appeared transparent inside the memory. _

"_What's going on?" asked Tenten grabbing Naruto's arm out of fear_

"_It appears we are in a memory scroll," said Sarutobi_

A young woman of 24 stood next to dead body. She had a large cut under her eye. She wore a tight black shirt over her chest, tight black pants, knee high boots with falcon becks on the edge, . She was in a small desert. She had been crossing it when she was attacked.

"Fool. You should have stayed away from the Angel of Death," said The Woman.

"I agree," came a voice behind her.

Piastol spun around and brought her scythe to the neck of the man behind her. The man was rather tall at 6', long black hair, tan skin, black eyes, wearing a full black Shinobi suit, red Samurai armor.

"You? Your Hashimara Senju, The first Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village," said Piastol lowering her scythe but keeping it at the ready just in case.

"And your Piastol, the Angel of Death, Bounty hunter extraordinaire," Said Hashimara.

Piastol frowned before she grabbed her black cloak off the ground and wrapped it around herself, before sealing it with the silver clamp on it. She turned to Hashimara.

"What do you want?" asked Piastol

"I want you to work for my village as a leader of Squad 7," said Hashimara.

Piastol looked at him. "A powerful number. Very well I'll agree, but I want 10000 dollars, a place to stay away from people, and the choice of who is on squad 7," said Piastol.

Hashimara nodded. "You have a deal Angel-chan," said Hashimara, only to find himself on his back with the blade of her weapon at his throat.

"Only those I kill have ever referred to me as that. If you wish to ever see the sunrise again don't ever call me Angel Hashimara," said Piastol turing and walking to Konoha

Hashimara got up and grinned. "That's a real woman," said Hashimara

(2 years later)

Piastol sighed as she sat on top of the mountain and looked at the still developing village. Her team stood behind her. They had just returned from a mission on the border of Fire country and she was tired. The only thing that she had to look forward too was s relaxing sleep inside her father soft bed at the Senju home.

"Hey what's up with you, you've been sighing since we got back," said a Hyuga.

This Hyuga was 20 years old, stood at 5'10' short black hair, a katana on his back, wearing a black suit, with gray armor.

A woman appeared behind him and smacked him on the back of his heads. "Shut up Hozushimaru or I'll cut your fucking balls off," said the Woman.

She stood even with Piastol, brown hair pulled into a bun, brown eyes, wearing a black one piece with the sleeves cut off, and the legs only stopping at mid thigh. On her sides were two semi large scrolls.

"The last member of team 7 laughed. "Come on Moten-chan you know that Hozu-san is a chump," said the last member.

He was a blond haired male. He stood at 5'8", blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, his left eyes was closed with a massive scar crossing his right eye, wearing a blue version of the full body suit.

Hozushimaru glared at the blonde. "Shut up Inoimara-teme," said Hozushimaru.

Piastol glared at them, forcing them into silence. "Lets just give our report the Hokage-sama so we can rest," said Piastol standing up

_Besides I want to spend time with Hashimara-kun," thought Piastol _

(time skip- 3 years late Konoha Hopsital ) (2)

"YOU BASRD YOU YOUR NEVER TAPPING THIS ASS AGAIN!" yelled Piastol as she pushed.

Two years ago Piastol and Hashimara had been married in secret. The only people who know about their marriage was her team, Hashimara's brother, and his students. During the months that she was pregnant with Hashimara's child she was off of duty. Many people feared that she was injured and couldn't fight anymore, but Hashimara reassured them that Piastol was alright.

Hashimara was in pain. Piastol had broken all the bones in his hand. But it was worth it. She was brinig a child into the world

"Come on Angel Only a little further," said Hashimara only to feel his hand crushed to dust.

"FUCK YOU HASHIMARA!" yelled Piastol as she grunted one last time and pushed.

"Congratulations Hokage-sama it's a boy," said The doctor as he put the child inside Piastol's arms.

As Piastol held her child she began to cry. "I love you my child as well as you my love.

"Thank you my angel," said Hashimara.

(end of flashback)

The bright light faded in in the room leaving the Hokage, Tenten, and Naruto. Naruto and Tenten were both standing there with wide eyes. Both knew about sex, and both knew about babies, but to actually see it was another matter altogether.

"I think you for brining this to me. It may hold answers to questions that have been plaguing me for the last 60 years. I'm awarding you for a s ranked Mission. Also this is going to be an S-ranked Secret, unless told other wish," said Hiruzen

Both nodded and prepared to leave. When Sarutobi stopped them and hadded them the other 5 scrolls.

"You could use these scrolls to further advance your training," said Sarutobi as they both walked out of the office.

"Hey Tenten I'm out of here for now," said Naruto.

"Alright Naruto-kun," said Tenten Giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek, before running towards her house.

Naruto looked at tenten's retreating form, with a blush on his face. "What was that about?" asked Naruto to no one.

Killjoy: Yo.

Zaara: How was the date with Anko

Killjoy: It was great but she has a cold so she said I could come in side he house tonight.

Zaara: man that's cold

Killjoy: True but as Cold as what Kurenai said about what shes going to do to ya but I wont say.

Zaara: Hummmmmm! Why the hell not

Killjoy: Fine heres a clue Hana and here are pissed.

Aruther's notes

(1) Fans of Skies of Arcadia Know who she is. A bounty Hunter you have to fight 4 times. And is one of the Most powerful characters in the game.

(2) I just found out not to long ago that Naruto's Ancestor was the firsts wife. Most of this i worte before that intail came out, and i'm not going to change what is already set. to much has gone down for that.


	2. The end of Academy days

Zaara: I wonder what's happening today?

Killjoy: You have visitors Lol.

Zaara: Who's here to see me?

Killjoy: Kurenai and Hana.

Zaara: (pales) Oh shit

Hana and Kurenai: Zaara-kun where are you?

Zaara: For the recorded what did I do?

Kurenai: You forgot to come with me to my Mother Asshole!

Hana: And it was our Four month anniversary you bastard!

00000000000000000000

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Boss/demon speech**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

**00000000000000**

(in the academy- one month later)

Naruto was reading a book on minor seals and other such things. He also had a scroll in front of him. He quickly wrote out a few things, before sealing the scroll and throwing it out the window. Everyone looked at Naruto as he did this with a carious expression.

"Naruto why did you do that?" asked Ino Yamanaka. Ino had long blond hair, blue eyes, purple shirt, and purple skirt. Tape wrapped around her left leg, and Kunoichi sandals with a heel.

Naruto counted backwards from five and then a large explosion happened. Everyone looked at Naruto while Sasuke glared at him along with his two cronies.

"What was that dobe?" asked Sasuke looking to get some type of answers from Naruto, about his skills .

"That was an experimental seal that I was working on. I fucked it up just now and it blow up. Simple as that," said Naruto taking out another scroll and began to write again.

Iruka looked at Naruto with wide eyes. _"He's already learning about seals. Most Shinobi don't learn anything other then sealing items into scrolls. If he's working his way up to these types of seals he might be as good as Namikaze-sama," thought Iruka as Naruto throw another scroll out the window_

(an hour later)

Iruka told the class it was time for the monthly full on sparing matches to see where they would place. Iruka lead everyone outside. Iruka lead them to the academy sparing grounds. It was a field about 150 yards wide. Iruka looked at everyone and his clip board.

"Alright this as i said is a full blown sparing match. Anything and everything goes, until I say stop, your opponent gives up, or passes out," said Iruka.

"This will be interesting," came a silkily smooth voice behind the class.

The class turned and many boys blushed looking at this girl. She stood at 5'3", long black hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail, black eyes, full pink lips with a hint of black lipstick, purple eyeliner, large rounded breasts, wearing a black shirt with no sleeves, Red Jonin vest (1), tight black shorts that stopped at mid thigh, and sandals.

"Hello Sasuke-chan," said the girl.

Sasuke growled at the girl. "Don't call me that Hisana," said Sasuke glaring at her.

The girls smirked at him. "Well since I'm the clan hair, I can call you what I want Sasuke-chan," said Hisana.

Iruka turned to Hisana. "Will you be watching The matches Hisana-san?" asked Iruka.

"Only my brothers. I'm on village patrol today," said Hisana.

"Well your in luck. The first fight is Naruto vs. Sasuke," said Iruka looking at his clipboard.

Naruto cursed to himself. He had been spending so much time and energy learning to use Piastol's Scythe and learning seals that he had neglected his Taijutsu training. He only had basic academy. Not to mention the fact that he left the scythe home today.

"_Once this fight is over I'm going to learn that Taijutsu from that scroll," thought Naruto as he and Sasuke stepped into the ring._

Iruka brought his hand up and dropped it signaling them to start. Sasuke charged at Naruto and throw out a fast punch. Naruto grabbed the punch, and let himself fell backwards, taking Sasuke with him as he planted his foot into Sasuke's gut and threw him. Sasuke righted himself in the air, before landing on the ground. He heard a hissing sound and found an explosive tag on his arm. Sasuke's eyes widened as it exploded.

Naruto looked at where Sasuke was and grinned."Maybe I over did it just a bit," said Naruto as he jumped backwards to avoid a kunai that was thrown from the right of him.

He looked up and Saw Sasuke with a few burns and smoking. He had just barley managed to replace himself with a log, before it went off. Naruto jumped backwards as Sasuke threw a kick at his face. Naruto had intense Stamina. If he wanted to he could outlast Sasuke easily, but he was already board fighting Sasuke.

Naruto side stepped a punch, grabbed Sasuke's arm with his right hand, slipped his hand into his pouch and pulled out a seal and slapped it on Sasuke's chest.

"What the…? Started Sasuke only to scream in pain as he couldn't move.

"Iruka this fight is over. If he does anything without my approval then the seal will slowly kill him. It's was designed to stop a Chunin from using Chakra in a fight, but for an academy student or Genin it's pure hell on their bodies," said Naruto.

"Impressive. Those seals could come in handy while containing prisoners," said Hisana nodding as sasuke tried to move, only to bwe shocked. .

" The winner is Naruto Uzumaki," said Iruka as Naruto removed the seal from Sasuke's body, letting him fall to the gronud. Sakura and takashi ran over to their friend to check him over.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but knew that now was not the time to attack the blond haired boy. He would get his revenge, but not today.

The rest of the spars were nothing special. Iruka lead them into the class and sitting at the desk was Hiruzen reading from a scroll with his bifocals on.

"Hokage-sama what an unexpected visit," said Iruka looking at the leader of the entire village.

Hiruzen smiled as he looked away from the scroll. "indeed it is Iruka-kun. I'm just here to give a bit of a history lesson today on the first Hokage and his family," said Hiruzen.

Everyone quickly sat in their sets as Hiruzen stood up. While they all thought history was boring, listiening to the hokage might reveal secarts to Jutsu, and other things like that.

"As you all know The first Hokage was my sensei. He was the leader of The Senju clan and founder of the village, during the first Great Shinobi war he hired a powerful Bounty Hunter named Piastol the Angel of Death to become the leader of team 7, consisting of a Hyuga, a Yamanaka, and a member of the Ten family. What most people didn't know was that some 2 or 3 years later they wed in secret. A year later their first child was Born. A boy named Yamamoto (2). The war was coming to an end some 15 years later and Piastol found herself with another child.

Hiruzen paused in his tale. "Sadly this ended in tragedy as she and the child were killed. To this day nobody knows how she died," said Sarutobi wiping his eyes.

Many girls looked sad, especially Hinata Hyuga and Ino. Hiruzun looked up and had a small smile on his face. "However I was able to track Piastols family line and discovered that She had a sister named Maria. Her sister married a Lord from the Nation of the Whirlpool and had one child. That child would later become the Uzukage. They were allies with Konoha. I'll jump ahead some 30 years in the story to the 3rd great Shinobi war a Girl named Kushina Uzumaki came to konoha after the destruction of her Home by the hidden mist," said Sarutobi only to be stopped by Sakura.

"Hokage-sama not to be rude, but what does this have to do with anything?" asked Sakura getting many raised brows.

Hiruzen smirked. "I'm glad you asked Sakura. You see Naruto here is a relative of the Senju clan, even if it's only by marriage, but he is the rightful hair to the Uzumaki clan," said Hiruzen.

"WHAT!" yelled the class as Hinata fainted.

"It's true. Also a month ago Naruto discovered the body of his great, great Aunt along with her signature Jutsu scrolls and Taijutsu scrolls," said Hiruzen.

Sasuke stood up and looked at Naruto. "Dobe sell me those scrolls. No price is to great," said Sasuke hoping the loser bowed to him like the Council did.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "No. Sasuke those scrolls belong to my ancestor making them family scrolls. I would no sooner give them to you then you would a scroll on the Sharingan," said Naruto pissing Sasuke off further irritating the Uchiha.

"Well I must be off. I have paperwork to do. Good day Iruka," said Hiruzen.

"Good day Hokage-sama," said Iruka bowing to his leader.

As Sarutobi walked to his office he wondered when the letter to Tsunade would reach her about her little cousin being alive and well?_ "I hope that i live to regreat my sins in this world," thought Sarutobi.  
_

(after School)

Naruto sat in a clearing with his scythe next to him and the Taijutsu scroll on in his lap.

"_This Taijutsu style is a style I created to work on speed, flexibility, and power. It was mostly a leg related fighting style since I always had my scythe near me, but I became pretty good using my hands. This style was made to end a fight quickly_

_Note: Inside the scroll that contains my scythe battle style there are 4 moves that will go good with this style. _

Naruto smiled. Oh yes his ancestor left him some powerful skills indeed.

( Ten family weapon shop- 3 years later)

"GET YOUR BLONDE ASS BACK HERE NARUTO UZUMAKI!" yelled a bun haired girl

Two Chunins walking from the tower preparing for a mission looked at the source of the voice. One a sea urchin head and tape over the bridge of his nose with a black goote, while the other wore a full bandana and had a large amount of hair covering his right eye.

The one with the tape laughed. "Tenten and Naruto must have been training again," said Kotetsu

"Aw to be young and In love," said Izumo laughing with his best friend as a black blur and a red blur passed them.

The first blur was a boy of 14 who stood at 5'9". He had long blonde hair that fell to his back, pulled into a ponytail leaving a small loose tail that was an inch long at the end, no sleeve blue shirt, long black jacket that stopped at his knees with short sleeves, black wrist bands, black cargo pants, brown mission belt with three separate pouches, a stranded pouch, and a kunai holster. On his back was the scythe of Piastol.

The red blur was his best friend and sore loser Tenten. Tenten at 15 stood at 5'4", large c-cup breasts, tight rounded ass, slender legs, tone body frame, wearing a red Chinese shirt, over tight black pants that showed off her ass, and high heel boots.

"Come on Ten-hime it was an accident!" yelled Naruto as he jumped out of the way of a throwing knife that cleaved a sign in two, yep she was pissed off.

"YOU TOCUHED MY ASS!" yelled Tenten thorwing another knife.

Naruto turned and ran backwards, wihle knocking the kinfe away. "And what a sweet ass it is too Ten-hime," said Naruto making Tenten flush in embarrassment and the ideas it gave her.

Tenten jumped High into the air and brought her left leg above her head and fell towards Naruto. Naruto raised his right arm and blocked the attack. A sonic boom could be heard from the impact. Naruto throw Tenten off, before running away again. Tenten landed on the ground and prepared to give chase again when she realized she couldn't move. She looked at her leg and realized that Naruto had slipped a time delay reaction seal on her leg. She would be frozen for about 2 or three minutes.

Tenten growled. By the time the seal gave way she would have to head to her team meeting. "Naruto I'll be waiting for you after school," said Tenten storming towards the training grounds of team Guy, to beat the crap out of Lee and Neji

(with Naruto)

Naruto sat under his favorite tree when he shivered. "Tenten is going to kill me later," said Naruto as two girls dropped to the side of him

The first was Ino. She had filled out in the last 3 years. She stood at 5;4", short blonde hair (1), average sided c-cup breasts, long legs, wearing a purple top with no sleeves, black biker shorts, and a purple skirt with a small slit in it side to allow her better movements.

The other figure was Hinata Hyuga. She stood at 5'2" long bluish black hair, lavender eyes in contrast to her clans white eyes, large D-cup breasts that still seemed to be growing, slender body, wearing a tight black v-neck shirt, with a small mesh covering, tan jacket that was halfway zipped, tight blue pants stopping at mid calf, and high heel sandals.

"Hey Naruto-kun," said Ino placing her hands behind her back and smiling at her one of her best friends

"How are you Naruto-kun?" said Hinata as she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest.

Naruto snorted. "I could have been better," said Naruto.

Naruto had been friends with Ino and Hinata for 3 years now. He had slowly, but surely gotten Ino out of her fan girl stage, and Hinata out of her shell. They in turn became two of his most loyal and trusted friends.

They all walked in and Naruto bumped into someone he didn't want to see at the moment. "Hello Takashi," said Naruto.

Takashi had grown to be one of the most massive members of the class. He easily stood a whole head taller then Naruto, green hair that he cut so it was a lot shorter, hardened black eyes, long sleeve white shirt with long strips that held it up, a green sash, black pants.

"Hello Naruto," said Takashi glaring at Naruto.

Naruto glared back at him. Ino and Hinata looked at each other as Takashi pulled out a pair of brass knuckles, and Naruto pulled on his steel plated black gloves. Before they come to blows A girl walked between them. She had long purple hair, heart shaped face, tan skin, firm b-cup breast, wearing a form fitting purple shirt that stopped just above her stomach, a kimono top that was half way open, loose legged red pants, and shinobi sandals. In her hand was a folded pink umbrella.

"Now boys no need to fight today," said Ami walking past them.

Ami was Naruto's friend, but she was a peace keeper as well. She knew about Naruto and Takashi being enemies. They came to blows almost any time they encountered each other, same with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Takashi stood down as Takashi walked over to his friends Sakura and Sasuke.

They hadn't changed much over the years, except Sakura was no longer a flat chested fan girl, she was a fat chested fan girl. Sasuke always leered at Naruto. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Their families had history. Naruto walked to his desk and sat down with Ino and Hinata.

Iruka Umino walked in as everyone sat down. "Okay class today is the day you become ninja of konoha, when I call your name you are to proceed to the next room where your test will consist of the basic 3 ninjutsu," said Iruka

Over the next hour and a half before Naruto was called. Naruto stood up and walked over to the other room and sat in a chair. When he sat down Iruka throw a kunai at Naruto, although it wasn't faster then the average Genin throw Iruka made sure to aim for a non lethal area of the body. Naruto replaced himself with Mizuki.

Iruka stood up and gasped. "Mizuki are you alright!" asked Iruka

"he's fine Iruka-sensei," said Naruto sitting on Mizuki who was tied up.

Iruka smiled. "A replacement and a transformation all in one. A Chunin level skill. Now perform 3 clones and you pass," said Iruka.

Naruto nodded and flow though hand signs, before stopping. "Wind Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as 3 clones formed.

Iruka looked at the clone, before tossing a Kunai at it. The Kunai hit one of the clones, but as the clone exploded into a gale of cutting wind destroying the kunai in the process.

"Wind style wind clone Jutsu. A Jutsu made by my ancestor. The jutsu is so strong that it can cut though all most anything. I learned the other 3 jutsu, but I won't use them, not here," said Naruto as he walked up to the desk. He looked at the headbands and picked up a black one and wrapped it around his head.

He walked out and found himself being hugged by Ami, Ino and Hinata, All three gave him a kiss on the check, before he found himself pulled into a headlock.

"CONGRATS BUD!" yelled the Loud mouth of the group Kiba inuzuka.

Kiba stood even with Naruto, short brown hair, black eyes, nail like claws, wearing a black jacket, and pants, with his headband on his forehead next to him was a half horse sided dog called Akamaru.

Narutoi laughed, before getting out of the headlock. "It's cool Kiba," said Naruto

"Jees you guys are loud," said another voice as three others walked up.

Shikamaru Nara. He stood at 5'8" black hair pulled into a pineapple hair style, black eyes, wearing a mesh shirt, and open gray vest with his Headband on it.

The other boy was large probably 6' even, mostly muscle, long brown hair wearing a red shirt with armor attached to it, red pants, black shinobi sandals.

The last boy stood at 5'10", black hair, you couldn't tell the color of his eyes, because of the black rounded shades he wore, black button up shirt with a high collar that covered up most of the bottom half of his face, black pants, sea green jacket with a hood that covered his head, and a set of dog tags around his neck.

Ino and Hinata smiled.

Ino ran up to Shino and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shino-kun Shika, Choji, glad you guys made it," said Ino giving her three friends a kiss to the check.

"I see everyone has passed Uzumaki-san," said Shino.

Naruto nodded. Iruka walked into the room as everyone sat down. "Everyone I'm proud of you for making it this far. 2 days from now you are to report to class for team assignments. You are all dismissed," said Iruka as he allowed everyone to leave.

Naruto walked out of the class with his friends. He hung out with his friends for a bit before deciding to leave. As he was preparing to leave he saw a student that had failed talking to Mizuki. Naruto raised a brow. Mizuki wasn't known for liking most students, besides the girls. The girl he was currently talking to was Sakura's cousin Anita. She was a shy girl who looked a lot like Sakura, but had green hair that fell to the middle of her back, innocent pink eyes, angelic face, round 40 b- sized breasts, wearing a green shirt, olive green cargo pants, tape wrapped around her right arm, and Kunoichi boots. she had a light blush on her cheeks as Mizuki talked to her. She had a bit of a crush on Mizuki.

Naruto jumped into a tree that was over them and listened to their conversation.

"Do this for me and I promise to marry you Anita-chan," said Mizuki.

"Promise Mizuki-sensei?" asked Anita blushing deeper.

Mizuki smiled as he grabbed her chin and lightly brushed his lips against hers. "Of course. Meet me at the old abandoned shack just outside the village at 9:00 tonight after you acquire the scroll and become a genin.

Naruto raised a brow. While he wasn't an associate of Anita's he still didn't like where this was going.

"_I'd better follow her and make sure she's alright," thought Naruto as Anita took off._

(later that night 6:00 p.m.)

Anita landed outside the Hokage tower. She pulled a one shoulder backpack from her shoulder and pulled out a pair of night vision glasses and slipped them on. Security was lax at worst and mediocre at best. Two Chunin guarding the door, a hidden Chunin resting at the center of the tower.

Anita slipped the goggles back into her bag and pulled out a black egg with a 5 second fuse on it. She slipped two ignition rings on her trigger and middle finger on her right hand. She lit the fuse and throw it between the Chunin as it released a blackout screen. The Chunin didn't understand what happened as everything went black.

Anita slipped into the black screen with a bunt 18 inch short stick before slamming into the necks of both Chunin not hard enough to kill them, but hard enough to leave them out for several hours.

Anita quickly made her way to the top of the tower and entered the Hokage's office and opened up the wall behind the hokage's with the combination to the safe.

"And bingo was his name o," said Anita as she grabbed the scroll on the pedestal and took it before running out of the office and into Sarutobi.

"What the… Said Sarutobi.

Anita didn't want her chances at being a genin and her future with Mizuki cut, so she did the one thing that came to mind, she kicked the Hokage in his family jewels, making him fall over before running away.

(out in the forest)

Anita fell to her knees after running for nearly 20 minutes straight to get here. She panted and smiled.

"I did it. I got the scroll and Now Mizuki will become my husband," said Anita as she looked at the scroll.

"As if," came a voice behind her. Anita looked up and backed up.

Naruto jumped out the tree. "Anita what are you doing?" asked Naruto looking at the slightly younger girl.

"Your the one my cousin dosen't Like naruto Uzumaki right?" asked Anita.

Naruto nodded. "Il'll ask agai Anita haruno, what are you doing?" asked Naruto

"Becoming Mizuki's wife, and if you get in my way, I'll stop you," said Anita pulling out an explosive ball and slipping it into her right hand.

Naruto sighed. He had a way to stop her, but it involved making her so mad that her own feelings would be confused. Naruto pulled off his scythe and slammed it into the ground, before pulling out a book.

Anita growled. "What are you doing?" asked Anita.

Reading up on Mizuki's file. "Age 23, blood type AB. Chunin level ninja," said Naruto jumping into the air as Anita throw a bomb, making it explode.

Anita charged at Naruto and throw out a basic punch, that Naruto stopped, before he grabbed her by her shirt and kneed her in the gut. Anita gasped as she feel to her knees.

"What crap are you spouting!" yelled Anita.

Naruto continued to read from the book. " Known relatives Tsubaki, lover," said Naruto.

Anita's eyes widened. She clenched her fists tightly, before she jumped up and punched Naruto as hard as possible. Naruto didn't even retaliate as she began to lay punches into Naruto.

"YOU LYING BASTARD! HE SAID HE WOULD BE WITH ME! HE SAID…," started Anita as she started shaking. "He said he'd be my husband," said Anita as she broke down into Naruto's arms.

"It's alright Anita, people like Mizuki are deceivers, they use peoples emotions to confuse and control," said Naruto as she cried into his chest.

Naruto's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around Anita and spun around taking three kunai to the back. naruto fell forword with Anita uner him and grunted in pain.

"Naruto!" yelled Anita sitting him up and pulling the blades out of his back.

"Anita you stupid bitch! You allowed this bastard to find you and even convince you with lies," said Mizuki as he took a kunai out his pocket.

Naruto coughed up blood, before unwrapping his arms from around Anita, and looked at Mizuki. "I didn't lie to her. I only spoke the true!" yelled Naruto grabbing the scythe from off the ground and getting into a battle stance with the blade facing upwards and his legs spread apart.

"Mizuki do you have a lover named Tsubaki?" asked Anita clasping her hand together in a praying motion.

Mizuki smirked. "Of course I do. I have many lovers, although I can't remember a lot of their names. You would have been special as I would have taken your body in so many ways that your mind would have gone blank," said Mizuki

Anita backed up. "What… what do you mean?" asked Anita.

Mizuki smirked an evil smirk. "I would have done things that your whore mother would have found exciting," said Mizuki throwing the kunai at Anita.

Naruto brought his scythe up and blocked the Kunai. "Anita don't you listen to a word he says, remember this is part of being a ninja, a liar, a deceiver, a sneak who has no morals," said Naruto focusing on Mizuki.

"So what you piss smelling brat! I lied, I cheated, and I stole. Anything to get to the TOP! JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" yelled Mizuki taking a large shurkiken and charging Naruto.

Naruto lowered his eyes, before he brought his scythe up fast and hard, cutting Mizuki cleanly across the chest. "You are a long way from being on my level Mizuki, because your no where near the top," said Naruto as Mizuki started to bleed out.

(An Hour later)

After an ANBU medical unit had Mizuki in custody and the scroll was returned Naruto and Anita were lead back to the Hokage's office. Hiruzen was pissed off.

"Do you both realize how reckless that Was! Anita taking a scroll that had nothing to do with you, attacking ninja of this village and your kage no less, and conspiracy to commit treason. On those grounds alone I could have you Executed right NOW! Naruto not informing an immediate superior for conspiracy of treason, going after a higher ranked Ninja without backup! I could have your ninja license revoked and have you put in jail for 20 years!" yelled Hiruzen. He knew that he was being harsh on them, but it was the only way that would get the message.

Anita was shaking. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live,to become a mother of wonderful children who had a loving father, but her world was shattering around her.

Naruto stood like the solider he had trained to be. He know what was at stake, and he would gladly face it without fear.

""Don't punish him sir, he was just trying to to help out a naïve girl," said Anita looking down hoping that Hiruzen who take pity on Naruto.

Hiruzen smoked his pipe. "Well then I suggest you both leave my office now, but before you go I have something to give you both," said Hiruzen handing them both a tan envelope.

Anita's felt heavy for some reason. She opened it and out fell a headband, a check for a B-rank mission and a small letter.

_Anita Haruno you are hereby given a field promotion to the rank of Genin._

Anita smiled, before crying . "Thank you Hokage-sama!" cried Anita in happiness.

Naruto to got a check and a letter of thinks.

Hiruzen smiled at them. "you'd both better leave, you have to head to the academy in two days for your team assignments," said Hiruzen.

0000000000000000000000000

Zaara: Killjoy I'm going to kill you later.

Killjoy: Yeah you can try even if you live you will be in no condition to fight.

Kurenai: What's the matter Zaara-kun.

Hana: I still want my dinner bastard.

Zaara: Not my falut. It gets harder, but I madei t to the gola line straight out the huddle.

Killjoy: Oooo alway accept you fate and agree to anything when girl is mad.

Kurenai: First we will beat you bloody then leave you.

Zaara: Give me one more chance.

Hana and Kurenai: FINE! But you better plan something good.

00000000000000000000000

(1) A jonin vest, at least in this story Jonin can chose Green or Red.

(2) I ran low on names.


	3. Team 11's Test

Zaara: How the hell did I end up in this situation.

Killjoy: You fucked up and forgot 2 things.

Kurenai: quiet Zaara-kun you still have to meet my mother.

Hana: And you have to take me on a dinner date.

Zaara: I will get you killjoy

Killjoy: bah you won't try Anko won't let you.

333333333333333333333

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Boss/demon speech**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

333333333333333333333**  
**

(2 days after the graduation ceremony)

Naruto walked to the academy with his eyes closed he had spent the entire weekend in meditation to center himself. He sighed and continued walking until someone ran into him. The person who bumped into him groaned in pain. Naruto's eye twiched, but he was going to keep walking

"Ow that hurt," said the girl rubbing her backside.

Naruto opened his eyes. "Anita?" asked Naruto looking at the girl.

Anita looked up and blushed. "Hello Naruto-kun. Heading to class?" said Anita looking at Naruto.

Naruto helped Anita up and nodded. "Want to walk with me Anita?" asked Naruto looking at Anita.

Anita smiled at naruto cheeks buring red. " Yes Please," said Anita as they began to walk.

A they walked down the streets many people glared at Naruto. Anita noticed this, but didn't want to be rude by asking him about it. Her parents had always told her to be good to him and if she had a chance to befriend him, but that was put to a end by the clan head Bokudo Haruno. Her uncle and Sakura's father. He ruled the clan with an iron fist. He had wanted to establish the clan as Shinobi's when he took over the clan from his father. That had been nearly 17 years ago and since then every child born was put into the training program.

"You have something on your mind?" asked Naruto as Anita looked at him.

Anita shuck her head. "No I don't, it's just that you seem so sad," said Anita making Naruto chuckle.

"I'm far from sad Anita. I'm just always thinking about something is all," said Naruto as they arrived at the front of the academy.

"ANITA get away from him!" yelled Sakura getting in front of her cousin and glaring at Naruto.

"Relax Sakura-san we were just walking together," said Naruto looking at his least favorite person in the world

"Stay away from my cousin you monster!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura for a moment before he bowed his head towards Anita. "I will see you later Anita-san, you as well Sakura-san," said Naruto walking away from the two girls.

Anita felt hurt. She didn't make many friends in the academy thanks to her uncle, and the friends she did make had all transformed to the civilian reeducation center. It didn't help matters that Sakura constantly bullied her. She was about to say something to her elder Cousin when she felt her hand grabbed and she was dragged into an abandoned classroom in the oldest wing of the academy that was going to be torn down during the summer.

Anita was forced against the wall as Sakura took out some metal wire and wrapped Anita's hands. Sakura spun her around again and backhanded her sending her to the floor. Sakura then kicked her in the stomach. Anita's eyes widened as she spat up saliva.

Sakura glared at her cousin on the floor "You stupid cunt! You dare disobey my fathers orders to stay away from that demon!" yelled Sakura not afraid to raise her voice.

Anita was scared. She had been punished many times by the clan head, using several methods, ranging from beatings to verbal abuse. Sakura however took it to extremes. It amused Sakura to see Anita in pain and even trmatizing her. Anita still had scars from some of Sakura's methods of punishment.

"We were just walking Sakura," defended Anita, only to be slapped again, as Sakura pulled out a 4 ft long leather whip.

"You mean you were whoring yourself out to that bastard you ugly fat ass slut!" yelled Sakura striking Anita on her stomach, carefully so that it wasn't visible.

Anita gave into a rare moment of anger and glared at Sakura. "Your one to talk about being a slut you Uchiha cock sucking bitch!" yelled Anita.

Sakura blushed in anger as she began to strike Anita again and again. After ten strikes Sakura stopped and admired her work. Anita would have a few welts, but that was all. Sakura was feeling a bit wet from her handy work. Putting Anita in her place always made her horny.

Sakrua took a kunai and cut the wires as Anita fell to the ground crying. "I'm going to leave you here for now. I need to find Sasuke-kun or Takashi-kun and relieve myself of this stress. Your lucky I'm in a good mood bitch or you'd be my plaything right now," said Sakura leaving the room.

Anita gathered her things and she snorted at that remark Sakura make. "If she was going to rape me she would had done so years ago," started Anita as she walked out and towards Iruka's class.

(in Iruka's class)

Naruto sat in the class room doing little to nothing and awaiting his friends when Anita walked in. She walked over to a desk not far from him and sat down. Naruto looked at her and noticed her cheek was red.

"What did she do to you Anita?" asked Naruto as Anita jumped and looked at him.

"Nothing. We just talked Naruto-kun," said Anita not bothering to look at Naruto.

Naruto said nothing, before grabbing her wrist and pulled up the sleeve off it faster then she could stop. "Then explain this red mark on your arm Anita?" said Naruto.

Anita jerked away and glared at Naruto. "Why do you care anyway it's not like I'm your friend!" yelled Anita.

Naruto stood up and towered over the girl grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her into the desk holding her.

"It's not that I don't care, it's just that your trying to hard force others away from you," said naruto holding onto her shoulders.

"Nobody cares or else I would have had friends in the damn academy!" yelled Anita glaring at Naruto

"You refused friends and made yourself an outcast by trying to be alone!" yelled Naruto.

Anita was pissed, and she did the only thing she could do to stop herself from lashing out at the only person who was attempting to be her friend. She kissed him hard on the lips. Naruto taken aback by this kissed her back just as hard. Naruto released her shoulders as she wrapped one leg around him and his hands found her rear end and hiked her up into the air. She wrapped her legs around Naruto as her hands found his hair, Naruto pushed her into the wall as his teeth found her neck and began to suck on the vain in her neck. Anita moaned in pleasure, as she clawed at Naruto's back as she grinded on him, trying to find pleasure.

This was different from anything, any pleasure she ever felt, it seemed so addicting, before they could get any further Naruto pulled back and looked into Anita's eyes. Both panted as Naruto rested his head on her forehead.

"Anita we have to stop this," said Naruto.

Anita looked at Naruto. "Why Naruto-kun. This feels so amazing, so good, let's go further," said Anita kissing him lightly on the lips to get him to responded, to give her more of the wonderful feeling that was currently coursing though her blood.

Naruto bucked his hips making her feel the erection he was sporting. "Because if we go any further then I will fuck the living daylights out of you and make it so you can't walk for at least a month and i refuse to allow you to give away your virtue like it was nothing," said Naruto making Anita blush.

Anita shuck her head and released her legs from around Naruto and looked away blushing. She was so caught up in her emotions, that she was acting out of character.

"Sorry," said Anita blushing and walking to the other side of the room and sat down in a chair. _"What the hell was I thinking? I was acting like a fucking slut, but it felt so good… No bad Anita!" thought Anita._

Naruto slapped his face. "_I can't believe I just did that. The girls are going to kill me when they find out," thought Naruto._

People started to enter the room. As Hinata entered the room she looked at the panicked look on Naruto's face and the flushed look on Anita's face. Hinata smirked before walking up to Naruto and touching his chin with a seductive hand, she leaned in and made it appear that her lips were touching his.

"We'll talk about this later, but for now I'll let it slid," whispered Hinata partially kissing his lips, before she moved back and swayed her hips and sat next to Ino who was laughing.

Naruto frowned at the girls. "I hate when they do that," said Naruto glaring at the girls.

It was a bit of a game between them. Hinata and Ino tried their best to arouse Naruto without becoming too intimate, and they always got him worked up, it didn't help that he was still feeling the effects of his little make out session with Anita. He would get them back later.

Iruka walked into the room and stood before the class. "Alright we have team assignments here for those who passed," said Iruka.

"Team 1 is.. Started Iruka.

Naruto toned him out and pulled out a steel toothpick and began to clan his teeth with it. It was a habit he picked up from a Chunin he had known a while back, he too carried around a small inch long blade that doubled as a toothpick.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura haruno, and Takashi. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba inuzuka, Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is still around from last year, team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi , your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11 will be Ami, Anita haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Sensei shall be Hisana Uchiha.

"Your Sensei's shall be here shortly," said Iruka preparing to leave the room.

"Hey where the hell are you going!" asked sakura glaring at Iruka.

"I can't hang around here all day. I have other duties to attend to," said Iruka leaving the room

Naruto stood up and holstered his scythe over his shoulder with the blade hanging down. Ami and Anita stood up and followed their teammate out of the room. Sakrua was about to run after them, but was stopped by Hinata and Ino.

"Now, now Sakura. No need to mess with them," said Ino.

(outside)

Naruto sat under a tree with his eyes closed. Ami and Anita sat with their arms crossed over their chests Anita looked at Ami. Anita stood up and sighed. Ami and Naruto were both strong, she was weak, she would drag this team down. She knew that Naruto was the most powerful boy in their year, probably mid Chunin in combat level. Ami was a top swordsmen in class as she had taken the optional class of Kenjutsu. She was also mid-Chunin. Anita had went into medical training and was only basic.

"So these are my Genin huh?" asked a voice behind them.

The three turned around and say Hisana Uchiha standing there. She smiled at them.

"Hello Hisana-sensei," said Anita waving at the older girl.

"Hello my three students. From now on you three are my new sisters and brother," said Hisana smiling at them.

"What do you mean Hisana-sensei?" asked Ami looking at Hisana with a raised brow.

Hisana smiled. "You're the family I raise hell with from now on. Now ont other things, what are your names likes, dislikes, hobbies dreams fro the future," said Hisana

"Why don't you go first sensei?" said Anita

"Okay. My name is Hisana Uchiha, my likes are training, shopping, candy and baking, my dislikes are my blood brothers brothers, especially my twin brother, my hobbies are reading trashy romance novels, and writing Haiku. My short term dream is to get you all to the rank of Chunin, and my long term dream is to have children and kill a cretin man," said Hisana with a cool undertone in her soft voice.

Ami went next. "My name is Ami. I don't have a last name as far as I know. My likes are shopping, playing with younger kids, and Kenjutsu, my dislikes are Sakura and her two fuck buddies, my hobbies are drawing and making Kimono's, my dream for the future… I don't really have one except become a better Kunoichi," said Ami smilnig

Anita went next. "My name is Anita Haruno. My likes are flower arranging, dancing, and taking care of small animals, my dislikes are most members of my family except my aunty Jade, my hobbies are dancing, shopping with Aunty jade, and playing the violin., my dream is to someday be a wife and mother," said Anita blushing.

Naruto smirked. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are reading, training with my weapon, my friends. My dislikes are Sasuke, his two flunkies, and the Civilian Council, with the exception of Jade haruno. My hobbies are playing pranks, learning more about my family, messing around with seal ideas, hanging with my friends, and pissing off Tenten by acting like a prve around her. My dream is to become Hokage and have a family," said Naruto.

Hisana nodded. "If those are your dreams then I'll help you achieve them, but only after you pass the Genin exams," said Hisana smirking at her team.

The three teens looked at her. "What do you mean Hisana-sensei?" asked Anita.

Hisana stood up and stretched. "Meet me at training ground 9 in 20 minutes, what the hell make it 30. That should give you a chance to learn a bit about each others skills," said Hisana vanishing in a whirl of leaves.

"That's half way across the village," said Ami.

"Then we better get moving," said Naruto as they started their long walk to the training ground. "What are your skills anyway?" asked Naruto

"I'm pretty good at kenjutsu, I also know three d ranked fire Jutsu, as well as the basics," said Ami

"I know basic medical ninjutsu, two d-ranked fire Jutsu, I have some skills in Taijutsu. Other then that I have no other skills," said Amie

Naruto nodded. "I'm good at kenjutsu, but only if I use my scythe, a bit of taijutsu, I know 1 c ranked Fire Jutsu, 3 c-ranked wind jutsu, 2 D-ranked water jutsu, I also have skills in sealing, but that will probably come into play later," said Naruto.

Anita put her hand on her chin and her other hand on her elbow. Anita often assumed this pose when thinking. "Even with our skills combined we would be hard pressed to beat a jonin at Hisana-sensei's level, unless we did something unexpected," said Anita telling the others about her idea.

(30 minutes later- training gronud 9)

Hisana was happily eating a stick of pocky, when she jumped out of the way of a kunai.

"That was uncalled for," said Hisana finishing her pocky.

"Sorry sensei, but we needed to get your attention," said Ami.

Hisana stretched. "Alright let's get this party started kiddes," said Hisana taking out a clock and winding it up. "Its 1 p.m. now, you have until nightfall to remove these bells from me. The one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy," said Hisana taking out 2 bells and strapping them to her belt. Hisana smiled. "Oh and come at me with the intent to kill or you won't live to see another sunrise,"

Naruto quickly removed his scythe and twirled it over his head, before jumping forward slightly. "Wind style: Cutting tornado!" yelled Naruto slashing at the ground.

The wind picked up and unleashed a 20ft tornado that shot at Hisana. Hisana jumped to the side and pulled a kunai to block a strike from a sword. She shifterd her eyes slightly to see that Ami had a 1 and ½ sword in her hand and the umbrella laying on her back.

"_A consoled sword? more of an assassins style, but clever none the less," thought Hisana As she grabbed Ami and throw her over her back._

Ami flipped in mid-air and landed on the blade of Naruto's scythe as it lay on his shoulders.

"She's tough," said Ami.

"Nobody ever said this would be easy Ami," said Naruto throwing Ami into the air.

"Focus on the battle, chit-chat later," said Anita throwing a kunai at Hisana as she just moved her head slightly

"Wind style: Cutting tornado!" yelled Naruto.

"Fire style: fire ball Jutsu!" yelled Anita

The fireball forced Hisana into the way of the coming tornado. The tronado hit her cutting her to ribbons only for her to turn into a log.

"Shit! She used the substation Jutsu," said Naruto.

Anita took out twin kunai, and formed a back to back to back triangle with her two teammates. They awaited Hisana to make her move, but they couldn't understand what she was doing, she had yet to use a jutsu on them, she was waiting for them to make the first move.

"I think it's time to take this battle up a notch," said Hisana as she appeared in the center, above the team.

The Teens were shocked, she kicked Naruto in his face nearly braking his nose, spun around in mid air, landed a punch to Ami's abdomen, sending her skidding across the ground and into a tree, and lasing out with a plam strike to Anita's left cheek. Anita caught the strike, and throw Hisana.

Hisana flipped in the air and landed while spinning and sliding her feet across the ground. Anita charged forward and throw out a punch, Hisana blocked the punch. Anita flowed with the block and brought her foot up for a high kick, Hisana countered by grabbing her foot and slamming her into the ground. Hisana pulled a kunai out ans swiped it at Anita's cheek

Naruto appeared next to Anita wrapped his left arm around her and jumped away as a large fireball found it's way twords Hisana.

"Ami retreat," said Naruto as the three vanished into the trees.

The fire started to die down reviling a large wall of earh stopping the flames.

Hisana stood up. "That was an impressive display of teamwork. I should pass them, but I haven't had a fight like that in years. Maybe I'll play a little longer, but first POCKY!" yelled an Excited Hisana pulluing out a box of pocky.

(in another clearing)

Anita winced as Ami applied the healing solve to the cut that Hisana gave her. It would fully heal, but not for a good week or so. Anita was sporting a bruised arm. Naruto put his thumb on one side of his nose and blow outwards making blood fly out of his nose, before popping it back into place wincing in pain as he did so

"Damn she's a brutal bitch," said Naruto blowing more blood out of his nose.

"I agree. And she was holding back, she used no Ninjutsu on us. Her speed even had me on edge," said Ami.

"Even though we attacked as a unit, we still lost, we are totally defeated," said Anita.

Naruto sat back and shuck his head. "No. Defeat is only absolute when you learn nothing from it. What I've learned is that she's faster and stronger then us, which is a given, but I also learned something else she's mostly a Taijutsu fighter," said Naruto closing his eyes to rest his hurting head.

Ami looked at her friend. "What are you talking about?"

Anita seemed to understand. "I get it now Ami! She didn't use Ninjutsu because she specializes in Taijutsu. Making her a dangerous opponent at close range, even for kenjutsu users such as you and Naruto . If we stick to Jutsu then we can win," said Anita as the other two nodded.

(in Hisana's clearing)

Hisana had just finished her last stick, when she jumped into the air.

"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" yelled Ami as the large fire ball landed where Hisana was.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!" yelled Anita as 9 mini fire balls flow though the larger inferno increasing the size of them.

Hisana pulled out a kunai and blocked the attacks, making shurkin fall to the ground. She had little time to move out the way as a blade sliced off a few locks of hair. She looked up to see Naruto in a half flipped position, Hisana spun on her heel and landed a heavy kick to Naruto's stomach, only for Naruto to exploded in a burst of wind and cut Hisan's leg up.

Hisans winced in pain as Naruto appeared a few feet away running though hand signs.. "Wind style: Blade busters!" yelled Naruto throwing his hands out.

Blades of wind rushed across the ground and towards Hisana. Hinata jumped out of the way and found a fist in her face. She went flying and found a knee planted in her kidney. Hisana rolled on the ground and found two blades at her neck as she was forced into a kneeling position. Naruto held his scythe with his hand 10 inches from the blade, and Ami held her blade with a kunai next to her stomach. Anita ran up and grabbed the bells.

She held them up and grinned at their sensei. "Looks like we win sensei," said Anita.

Hisana looked shocked, before she busted out laughing supringi the tree students. "You three passed the test nearly 20 minutes ago," said Hisana making the three look at her angrily.

"Then why were we still fighting you?" asked Ami.

Hisana grinned at her young students. "I was having too much fun," said Hisana. The three grabbed her and throw her into the stream nearby.

Hisana hit the steam ans surfaced. " COLD!" yelled Hisana getting out and ringing out her hair. "Meet me tomorrow and we'll begen your training," said Hisana vanishing.

"How does she do that?" asked Naruto.

"I have to learn that Jutsu," said Ami

The three talked amongst themselves before they left.

(Later that night)

Anita stood in the office of her uncle Bakudo Haruno. A large desk stood before the window, a mahogany chair, a large book case off to her right, blue carpat. Anita looked at her uncle. Bakudo was a rather short man, maybe about 5'5" short brown hair with a flap over his eye, blue suit, and green eyes.

Next to him was 17 year old Chunin Koga. Koga was the 5th child to be put into the ninja program in the clan, but he was also the strongest currently. He stood at 5'9" long black hair that stopped at his shoulders, , deep frown, emotionless green eyes, wearing a black shirt, Chunin vest, black pants, and shinobi sandals. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked ont to meeting.

"How did the exam go Anita?" asked Bakudo grinning at the young girl.

Anita straightened her back, and gulped she felt like she was suffocating just by being in this crazed man's presence.

"We did fine Bakudo-sama," said Anita.

Bakudo laughed lightly. "Excellent. I also understand that your Teammates are Naruto Uzumaki and Ami no name," said Bakudo holding up a piece of paper with the team info on it.

Anita shivered. He had something planned. "Hai," said Anita.

Bakudo nodded. "Invite them to dinner this Saturday. I wish to have a word with them," said Bakudo standing up and preparing leaving the room.

Koga walked close to Anita and grabbed her chin making her look at his hard eyes. "You should be more careful Anita. Keeping things from him is not a wise move as we both know," said Koga letting the scars on his arm show.

Anita slapped his hand away and ran out of the room hoping to stay away from Koga.

(Ami's residence)

Ami walked into her house and sighed. She lived alone in a small house that her parents left for her. It had only one floor, 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room. The living room was well furnished, with a large couch and a tv, a massive bookcase, a few flowerpots by the windows, and a picture of her parents and her at the age of 1.

Ami walked up to the picture and smiled at it. "Mama, Papa. I did it. I became a ninja," said Ami letting her tears fall. She would become a great and world known ninja for their sake.

After all she was the child of two of Konoha's most powerful destroyers.

(Naruto's apartment)

A white light exploded in Naruto's apartment sending him flying into the wall. Naruto sat up and rubbed his head. His apartment was small but nice. The landlady treated him a bit like a child as she had practically raised him from the age of six on up. She was a retired ninja that was at least Jonin.

Naruto stood up and coughed and waved the smoke away. "To much chakra," said Naruto

I warned you to be more careful when messing with seals," came a woman's voice.

Naruto turned his head to see.. Basically his guardian Rin Inuzuka. Rin stood a few inches shorter then Naruto, short brown hair, pulled into a bun, brown eyes, shapely figure, wearing a green Kimono. She had a smile on her face as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto laughed. "Hey there Rin-nee-san. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto

Rin pulled out a bottle of Sake and two cups. "I'm here to cerebrate your passing the Genin exam. My own Sensei used the bells on us and I hated it," said Rin smiling at her charge.

Naruto smiled back. "Alright Aunty Rin,"

( Blaze town 20 miles away from Konoha)

A blonde haired woman stormed twords Konoha with a pissed off expression on. She stood at 5'3" large breasts, looked around her mid 30's, brown eyes dimond shape mark on her forehead, wearing a gray robe, blue pants, and a green jacket with the kanji for gamble on the back. Next to her was a girl of about 20, wearing a black kimono, long black hair, caring a pig in her arms.

"Tsunade-sama wait up!" yelled the black haired girl.

The woman stopped for a sec and turned to the other girl. " No Shizune, because Sensei has some explaining to do!" yelled Tsunade Senju the Slug Sannin.

33333333333333333

Zaara: Does that help?

Kurenai: I guess we're straight (kisses Zaara)

Hana: Alright your forgiven (kisses Zaara

Killjoy: Ah so fun messing with him isn't it?

Anko: Anime convetion.

Zaara: now what's this I hear about you going to a convention?

Anko: You didn't take me?

Killjoy: You where there!

Anko: But you didn't take me yourself.

Zaara: Pay backs a bitch


	4. Training, Missons, and Dinner

Zaara: what to do next. Something fun.

Killjoy: Nope you got too...

Kurenai: Zaara we need to get going.

Zaara: (looks at watch) Alright Kurenai. Well go and get those dumplings for your mom

Killjoy: Have fun.

Zaara: later Joy

Killjoy: Have fun remember Kurenai's mom is protective she put a Knife to her last boyfriends nuts.

Zaara: Whatever

444444444444444444

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Boss/demon speech**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

4444444444444**  
**

(team 11's training ground the Next morning 5 am)

Naruto stood in line with his two female teammates with a headache. He and Rin had drank 10 bottles before passing out at 10:00 p.m., but Naruto had to wake up and Rin refused to heal his head as hers was hurting to much to focus on healing. Hisana stood before them with a hard expression on her face. In her hand was a wooden sword. naruto winced. He was going to be in pain all day long.

"Alright you three I have been given the task of turning you into soldiers of the Hidden Leaf village. That means that I will be the hardest bitch of a sensei you have ever had!" said Hisana smacking her hand with the wooden sword.

Ami snorted. "I've had worse," said Ami, only to find herself flying into a tree. She slid off the tree and found herself looking at Hisana.

Naruto and Ami both looked at Hisana, then at Ami. They realized that they didn't even seeHisana move.

_"Damn I didn't even see her move, and I was watching her the whole time," thought Naruto focusing on her now more then ever._

"_No way Sensei is that strong!" thought Anita as her Teamate looked at Hisana._

"While your down there give me push-ups for your mouth boot," said Hisana.

"How many Sensei?" asked Ami.

"Until I say it's enough," said Hisana

Ami got down and started the push-ups. Hisana turned to the other two and walked up to them. Both gulped.

"drop," said Hisana as both did.

(an hour later)

Hisana hand hit each of them randomly over the crouse of the hour, back, stomach, arms, neck, legs, and chest. After the hour was up she got them all up.

"Alright maggots I think I'll teach you all a jutsu. It's a D-ranked defensive Jutsu. The seals are Dog, rabbit, horse, snake, dog. "Fire style: Fire wall Jutsu!" yelled Hisana breathing out a ball of fire, but the ball flattened out and turned into a wall. Hisana stopped the jutsu and allowed them each to try.

Naruto used to much power, and it ended up more of an offensive Jutsu, Ami used to little and it wasn't hot enough, Anita didn't use enough chakra making nothing at all. Hisana frowned before yelling at them to do it again. This contuined for the next 4 fours as they got it down. After she was satisfied with what they had done they left to get a mission from the mission room. The Hokage was in the room and handed them a d-ranked Mission.

(House)

An elder man, maybe about 50 walked out of his house. He stood at 5'6" long gray hair with the top balding, a mustache and beard, black eye as his right eye was closed with a large scar over it, wearing a gray shirt, brown pants, and in his right hand was a cane.

"Aw good your finally here. I requested this mission days ago," said the man.

"What is the mission Mr…?" asked Hisana.

"It's Tao, no mister invalid. I was a Ninja once to. A Jonin if memory serves," said Tao scratching his head.

"Living to reach retirement is a great feat sir," said Ami.

"Hai, not many ninja's live past their first year as a Chunin let alone a Jonin," said Anita.

"Old man Hokage did. Hell he's ancient," said Naruto.

Tao laughed. "Well come on we have work to do," said Tao as he lead them to the backyard.

The backyard was not a big mess, just a large amount of hey piles. "We have to move all this hay into the barn?" asked Anita.

Tao smiled at her. "You got a smart one here Sensei-san, keep an eye on her. Yes we have to move it to the barn. It shouldn't take us more then half an hour. We'll even make a game out of it," said Tao.

Hisana looked at Tao. "How?" asked Hisana.

Tao grinned. "Not all missions have to be all business, just relax go with the flow that's how I use to fight," said Tao.

Tao jumped into the hay piles, and did a kick that sent a hay stack flying into the barn. Not to be out done by and old man Naruto brought his scythe to bare and blow three into the barn. Anita kicked two into the air, before jumping into mid air and spin kicking them into the barn. Ami drew her umbrella back and slammed a pile it into a loft. Hisana just watched in awe.

"Sly old bastard trying to train my students on the sly," muttered Hisana.

It took them under 30 minutes to finish what they started and they had had a grand time of it.

"That was fun pops," said Naruto.

Tao looked at Naruto . "Oh it was nothing lad. Well then you and the others should be working on my farm more often," said Tao.

"No thank you. I got enough problems with my own house," said Ami. The otehrs laughed slightly.

"Hisana's eyes widened before she smirked. "Ami-chan how many bedrooms does your house have?" asked Hisana

Ami looked at her Sensei. "Three. It's my parants house," said Ami looking downcast.

Naruto put a hand on Ami's shoulder, and gave it a firm squeeze. "Don't," said Naruto.

Ami put her hand on Naruto's and nodded.

"Well this was fun and all, but you young tikes should be getting back to your missions. I'd rather you not get the rod and lash because of me," said tao,.

"Genin's don't get beaten anymore as punishment. That ended nearly 17 years ago," said Anita.

Tao's eyes widened. "What! Why in my day if you were later You got beat, 40 lashes no exceptions. I remember I had this one arrogant genin who showed up late, I had to beat the tar out of him I did," said Tao remembering the good old days.

"You must have been quite the strict Sensei," said Hisana.

"I was, hell they couldn't stand my old ass," said Tao smirking.

"Hey we better get going I want at least another mission done, before we're done for the day," said Ami.

"Hisana nodded. "Very well. Good day to you tao-san," said Hisana as she and her students left.

"What a bunch of good kids. Good thing I'm not there Sensei or they would be walking over fire pits right now," said Tao laughing as he walked into the house.

(back in the mission office)

Sarutobi and the Chunin's assend to pass out missions He yawned as it was still early in the day and Genins stopped getting missions at 3 p.m. Hiruzen closed his eyes fr a second to think. It had been nearly 3 years since he had sent that letter to Tsunade and he was starting to get worried that she would never return to the village.

"Hokage-sama a moment of your time," came a voice that he knew as a 'pet' of the Haruno clan

Each clan had their own pet, a ninja that was more loyal to the clan head then he was his own kage. They acted as the Clan heads second and more importantly their body guard.

"Yes what is it Koga-kun?" asked Hiruzen taking his pipe and lighting it with just fire manipulation.

Koga pulled out a folder and handed it to Hiruzen. "This is the annual review for the profits of the merchants alliance as well as their contributions to the village, as well as a proposal to expand the Village for more shops and Housing," said Koga as Hiruzen grabbed the plans and pulled out his glasses.

He looked over the plans and understood what the Civilian Council or more likely Bokudo was planning. He was planning to put up a training Dojo for people who wished to learn defense fighting, but not be a ninja of the village. Sarutobi frowned at this. Something unchecked and unwatched like this could easily lead to rebellion if not closely monitored. That was a content threat to all villages, besides the threat of war. Like Mist was in the middle of a civil War. All Villages had a chance of that happening if not monitored by an invisible force.

That was Sarutobi's blessing and cruse. The NE exited to queue rebellion, but they didn't work for the ANBU commander or the Hokage. They were a secret division that only few in the council and even fewer outside knew about. While the official story was that they had been dispended after the last war they still lived. It had been a silent agreement between Sarutobi and his old rival that they would protect the village in their own way, while working together as both were in high positions of power currently.

"Thank you Koga. You are dismissed. And tell Bokudo that I will have the papers for his signing in three days," said Hiruzen

Koga bowed, before he turned on his heel and walked out of the Door as Team 11 walked in. As Koga passed Anita she shivered and avoided locking eyes with Koga. Naruto however stopped and locked eyes with Koga.

"You should stop scaring my Teammate or you'll find yourself a whole head shorter," said Naruto grabbing the handle of his scythe.

"My apologies. I can't help that my cousin has a hard time around me," said Koga reaching for his kunai pouch.

"I see," said Naruto about to unleashed an attack.

"BLAM!

"What the hell was that?" asked a Chuinin.

Sarutobi paled. "Oh shit she's here," said Hiruzen.

Naruto and Koga both drew there weapons and turned to what they thought was a threat to their village, only to see a women. Naruto paled and moved out the way.

_I love my village, and Jiji is like a grandfather to me, but I don't feel like dieing today," thought Naruto._

"SENSEI WHERE IS MY COUSIN!" yelled The blonde woman.

Sarutobi paled and pointed behind her. The woman turned and looked at the boy behind her and things quickly flew though her mind. Blonde hair of her grandmothers clan, check, clam yet deadly stance, check. The blue eyes, check.

"Oh brat what's your name?" asked Tsunade.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto.

"Tsunade nodded. "We have a lot to talk about brat," said Tsunade grabbing his jacket.

"I'm Sorry, but I have team business to attend to now," said Naruto about to push her off, only for Hisana to stop him.

"You three are dismissed for the day I have things to talk to the Hokage about," said Hisana.

"Follow me," said Tsunade as she lead Naruto away The other two Genin followed out, leaving Sarutobi and Hisana.

"What is it you want Hisana-chan?" asked Sarutobi.

"I want to ask about My Genin's living arrangements," said Hisana

(with Naruto)

Naruto, Ami, and Anita were currently in a bar restaurant with the strange woman and the nervous woman as they had been dubbed in the minds of team 11..

"Order what you want kids it's on me," said the strange woman as a waitress walked up to them.

"Hi welcome to the Ko Bar and Grill what can I get you?" asked the girl.

Naruto looked at the girl and his jaw dropped. "What the hell are you doing here Tenten?" asked Naruto.

Tenten blushed at being recognized by her friend. "I'm working here currently for my sister who is sick," said Tenten.

Naruto sighed. "Good I thought you gave up on being the best Kunoichi," said Narutop smirking only making her mad.

No way in hell. One day I'll be so strong that Even Tsunade-sama will have a hard time beating me," said Tenten.

"I hope you can make good on your promise," said The strange woman.

Tenten turned to the woman to say something only to stop and look and her jaw nearly dropped. "Your... your Tsunade of the Sannins," said Tenten yealling in fan girl mode.

Naruto backed up a bit at this. He use to make fun of her obsession of Tsunade and always ended up on his back for it.

Tsunade smiled. "I'm glad to see that Konoha still has some promising kunoichi," said Tsunade.

"Can I have your atuograph!" asked Tenten pulling out a pad and Pen.

"You already have a shrine dedicated to her in your room," said Naruto only to be blasted with the largest amount of killing intent he'd ever felt in his life.

"Shut up Naruto," said Tenten smiling at him, making him shiver.

That was a threat of something bad and a promise of what would happen to him if he didn't obey. The others let out a silent laugh at the two of them.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Ami grabbing Naruto's right hand in her own, making both of them blush.

Tsunade took out a letter out of her jacket and placed it on the table.

Naruto picked up the letter and carefully read it.

_Tsunade._

_I know you said you'd never set foot in this village again, but I must tell you something important. Two thing s really. The first is the sadder of the two. We have finally found the body of your grandmother, and I's sorry. She was dear person to me. The other piece of news is much happier. Your cousin is alive and Well. Naruto uzumaki, son of Kushina and 'him' . Please return to the village ASAP._

_Your Sensei._

"I only got the letter about 6 months ago," said Tsunade.

"Why is that? Judging by this paper it looks like it's been written well over three years ago," said Anita examining the paper.

"Well you see we move around a lot and it just found us six months ago," said Shizune leaving out the reason why they move around a lot.

"So why are you here?" asked Naruto looking at Tsunade square in the eyes.

"_Just like her gaze," thought Tsunade._

"Your going to resign as a Shinobi of this village first thing in the morning and we're leaving," said Tsunade.

Naruto stood up, Ami looked at Tsunade in shock, Anita looked at Naruto afraid of what would happen to her anchor, and Tenten hoped that she wouldn't have to chose between her idle and her friend, because if it came to it Naruto would be her choice.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto looking at Tsunade with a stunned look.

Tsunade folded her arms. "You _will _resign. You may be an indirect relative of mine, but my grandmother was the elder of the two children, and I'm elder then you. I am in all terms and essence am your clan head, meaning that under the rules of Clan vs. Shinobi clan rules apply. I'm sorry, be prepare to leave," said Tsunade.

Naruto clutched his fist, before he grabbed his scythe and swung with all his might. Tsunade anticipated this and caught the blade with practiced ease.

"Your out your god damned mind if you think I'm leaving just because you tell me to you old hag! This is my home I have friends here! I won't give that up!" yelled Naruto.

"You don't get it do you! I came back to take you away. I won't lose the last member of my family. I'm taking you away from here even if I have to beat the living hell out of you!" yelled Tsunade only to jump back as a sword nearly found her face

"Your not taking my friend from here," said Ami holding her sword at the ready

"I can't allow you to take him away," said Anita taking out 4 kunai and holding them two in each hand.

Tenten pulled out a few senbon needles and held them. "Not Naruto-kun. Your not taking Naruto-kun away from here. I don't give a damn if you are a sannin," said Tenten.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "This is a clan matter. If you interfere I will have you arrested," said Tsunade.

Naruto looked at his friends "Stay back! I will handle this," said Naruto as he unleashed a wind blast that sent Tsunade out of the restaurant

Once out on the street Naruto followed quickly. He charged at Tsunade only for her to catch him in the stomach with a kick, before she brought her hand up and thumbed Naruto hard enough to send Naruto flying into a wall.

Naruto yelled in pain and coughed up blood.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Anita trying to rush to help her friend.

Ami stopped her. "We can't interfere," said Ami.

Tenten punched a wall knowing there was nothing she could do as civilians gathered to watch. "That dosen't Me we have to like watching this!" yelled Tenten with anger tears in her brown eyes.

Tsunade walked towards Naruto grabbed the scythe and throw it so that it was impaled into a wall, before she grabbed Naruto by his collar and brought him up.

"Know your place little boy!" yelled Tsunade punching him in the side. Everyone heard a cracking noise as Naruto yelled in pain.

Naruto breathed hard. "Shut up. I won't leave this village. You might be clan, but you are not family!" yelled Naruto punching Tsunade hard enough in the face to draw blood, before he brought his left leg up and into her gut making her drop him.

Naruto flow though hand signs, before bringing his hands up to Tsunade's stomach. "Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere. Wind style: wind palm Justu!" yelled Naruto unleashing a blast of wind that sent Tsunade skidding away from him.

Naruto got down on one knee. And looked as Tsunade walked towards him. She stopped in front of him and keeled next to him and started to heal him.

Naruto looked at her in shock. "Why?" asked Naruto.

"I never had any intentions of taking you away if you wanted to stay here. Naruto Konoha took a lot from me, but what right would I have to take you from here. If you had been younger I would have whisked you away so you never have to know the pain of being a leaf ninja, but I can't do that, not to someone who I want to call family," said Tsunade starting to cry as Naruto was healed.

Naruto grabbed Tsunade and held her as she cried into his shoulder.

(3 hours later)

Naruto left the hotel Tsunade would be staying at. Ami and Anita were waiting for him as Tenten had left a while ago. Naruto's scythe was secure on his back.

"Hey girls what's up," said Naruto as they started to walk.

"Nothing Naruto-kun, just hanging around," said Ami throwing her arms around Naruto's neck and hugging him.

Naruto smiled a light smile. "Shouldn't we get to sleep we will have training tomorrow and you know how Sensei is," said Naruto wlaknig twords his apartment.

Friday)

Currently Naruto was in pain, as Hisana slapped his bare chest, back, and stomach, with a bamboo rod while holding a 400 pound boulder on his head, although that was nothing compared to the girls. Anita was forced to do 1000 push-up's above a pit of boiling water, while Ami was forced to brake a boulder while she was submerged halfway in a large bat of freezing water.

"Alright that's enough for today. Tomorrow we do missions," said Hisana in a hard tone, before she became the nice person she was outside of training.

Anita panted and glared at her sensei, she was a slave driving bitch. "Oh that's right Guys your invited to the Haruno compound tomorrow night.

Ami looked at Anita. "Why?" asked Ami looking at her friend.

Anita looked down and bit her lip. "My uncle has invited you all to dinner, upon his request please don't bring any weapons," said Anita.

"I wish I could come, but I have the weekly Jonin meeting to attend to," said Hisana smirking slightly.

"More like going to a bar and sucking face with cyclopes," said Naruto as Hisana clamped a hand over his mouth only for the other girls in the group to grin at her.

"You have a boyfriend sensei?" asked Ami as Anita giggled.

Hisana blushed and shot a glare at Naruto that promised pain. "N-nothing of the sort naruto-kun," said Hisana

Naruto's smirk grew. "But Sensei I saw his hands all over your ass and legs, like he was trying to make babies on the spot," said Naruto.

All three girls blushed.

_"You are SO fucking dead brat!" thought Hisana._

_"Babies with Naruto-kun… NO bad Anita. Your too young to have babies, altohugh i'm sure naruto-kun would love th... STOP IT!" thought Anita trying to stop herself from blushing._

_"I wonder if Naruto-kun would like to come and help with my 'training' tonight," thought Ami with a perverted giggle_.

Hisana took out a kunai and throw it at Naruto Naruto blocked and saw the look on her face and started to run like the devil was at his heels, because she was.

"DEAD MEAT UZUMAKI!" yelled Hisana.

(at the memorial stone)

A silver haired man that stood at 6' even, wearing a Jonni uniform looked up as he heard his girlfriend's yell. He chuckled. "It seems that my little brother has managed to piss off my girlfriend," said the man walking away from the stone.

(Streets of Konoha- 6:30)

The people of Konoha had to do a double take as they watched the young couple or what they thought as a young couple walked down the street. The young girl of the two had her purple hair done up in a side burn on the right side of her head, blue lipstick, and red eyeliner, wearing a blue Kimono with sakura petals on it, a purple obi sash, and her Konoha headband around her neck. Next to her was a young man who's hair was not messy as it normally was and pulled into an elegant braid. His eyes held a clam within them that betrayed no emotion. He wore a white kimono top, white hakama pants, a blue hoari a black sash, sandals, and on his right arm was his headband.

"Who are the young couple?" asked a man.

"I don't know, but the boy is a rather handsome," said a woman.

"I wonder if they are betrothed to each other?" asked another man

"Possibly, they both look like nobility," said another Woman.

Naruto's right eye was twitching slightly. "Bastards," said Naruto only to be grabbed by Ami and kissed lightly making both blush as she pulled away.

"Now now darling, no need to show anger," said Ami grabbing his arm and holding onto it.

Naruto sighed. "Your too playful sometimes Ami-chan, but I can't fault you for it," said Naruto smiling at her.

Ami smiled back. Sure she had been kissed by a few boys and had kissed a few boys, but whenever she kissed Naruto it always felt like the first one. As they got older she found that it was fun to kiss Naruto at times when he least expected it, making him shell-shocked. They arrived at the Haruno residence a few moments later. It was a large compound. Standing at the gate was 5 people. Bokudo wearing a suit, Sakura wearing an ugly green Kimono, Koga wearing a kimono, but the last two people made them stop in their tracks.

Jade Haruno was a beautiful woman, she looked like an older sakura, but with green strands in her hair, jade green eyes, large E-cup breasts, slender build, wearing a tight pink Kimono. Anita was just as lovely as her Aunt was. She wore a purple kimono.

Bokudo opened his arms. "Welcome to my home. We shall be dinning fine tonight," said Bokudo smiling.

Naruto and Ami nodded as they were both lead into the Home and too the dining room. It was set as if they were welcoming a warring Hero, or a Lord. There were nine palces places set, each had a full spread in front of them. Naruto narrowed hias eyes as he saw Sasuke and Takashi sitting in attendance wearing formal robes.

Sasuke looked up from his conversation with Takashi and glared at Naruto. "What are you doing here Dobe?" asked Sasuke

Naruto held up his hand as if to start a Jutsu, but was stopped by Koga. "Take your hand off my wrist," said Naruto.

"I have already informed the Uchiha that any misgivings this night would be dealt with Harshly. S please do not attempt to fight tonight," said Koga.

Naruto nodded as he took a seat in between Anita and Ami, with Anita sitting next to her aunt on the left hand side of the table, With Sakura in between Sasuke and Takashi with Koga on the right hand side of the table with Koga being on the right of Bokudo. The dinner that was served was a hop shark fin soup, A large stack or lobster, and mozzarella sticks.

"So tell me Naruto-kun, Ami-chan you are good friends with my niece I take it," said Jade smiling.

"Yes Jade-sama," said Ami taking a sip of the shark fin soup.

"Please call me Jade or kaa-san, it's what I allow all the children to call me," said jade waving it off

Bokudo finished taking a sip of wine. "That's because your soft my wife," said Bokudo

Naruto looked at him. "Is it truly weakness to be soft? When brute force fails, kind words are still there," said Naruto.

"But power will never abandon you," said Sasuke, getting a kiss from Sakura making Jade glare at them.

"Power may not abandon you, but it will betray you at the slightest of seconds," said Anita.

"Only a fool would allow that out come to happen," said Takashi.

"Then we are in the pressense of a fool," said Ami.

Takashi stood up. "What did you say!" Yelled Takashi only to find a knife in between his fingers.

"Sit down, this is a discussion of wit, not a battle of force," said Koga in a cold voice.

Bokudo smiled. "Well said my young friend," said Bokudo.

"Specking of discussions. Sakura, perhaps you would be so kind as to show Takashi and Sasuke to your room," said Jade.

Sakura smirked. "What a grand idea. Kaa-sama," said Sakura grabbing both of their hands and leading them away.

Bokudo smirked. "Now that the slut and her boy toys are away we can talk for real," said Bokudo

Jade stood up and glared at her husband. "Your out of line Bokudo! Sure I don't approve of some of her actions, but she's your child!" yelled Jade.

Bokudo glared at Jade, before standing and backhanding her. Jade fell to the floor with a busted lip.

Anita stood up and ran over to her aunt. "Are you alright aunty?" asked Anita sitting her aunt up.

Jade slowly opened her eyes. "I'm fine, but a bit of a busted lip," said Jade

"You stupid BITCH! I am Lord of this clan. Don't ever talk back to me in that manner," said Bokudo, before he smiled and looked at Naruto. "As for you Naruto-san I want you to marry my niece and become an arm of mine, of course you will have to work with Takashi and Sasuke and get past these petty 'grudges' of yours to be effective members of my village, and clan. So Naruto-san as you youngsters say. Are you down?" said Bokudo

Naruto looked at Bokudo like he was a fool. He stood up and just looked at Bokudo with a clam expression on his face.

"Look, Fuck you, fuck yo lame ass plan, fuck that ugly ass daughter of yours, fuck the civilian council you running, fuck yo gay pedophile ass, fuck that cheap ass suit you wearing, fuck those guards of yours, fuck the ho who spread her legs and had you, fuck yo friends on your payroll. This is Konoha bitch, where my Kage is red, and My Clothes is fly, now shut the fuck up and get yo ass out of this room, and if i see you in the streets I'm slapping the piss and shit out of you, though yo gay ass Mouth," said Naruto crossing his arms with a scowl on his face (1)

Everyone in the room was speechless, until both Jade and Ami busted out laughing, Koga's eye was twitching, Anita was blushing, and Bokudo was red as a boiling lobster from red lobster.

"All of you get out of my Damn house! And boy you'd better watch your back from now on. I could crap on you from such a height that you'd think Kami himself did it!" yelled Bokudo (2)

"Whatever bitch," said Naruto as he and the girls walked out.

Koga cleared his throat. "This was an interesting night," said Koga.

"Shut the hell up Koga," said Bokudo as he took a bourbon bottle and started to chug it down.

(outside)

Jade sighed. "We are now officially homeless," said jade frowning.

Anita grabbed her hand and patted it. "It's alright Aunty. We'll be alright," said Anita.

"You'll be more then alright," said Hisana walking up to the three.

Ami raised a brow. "What do you mean Hisana?" asked Ami.

Hisana pulled out a scroll and handed to them. "Orders from the Hokage. Enjoy the rest of your night," said Hisana leaving

The three teens looked at the scroll before Anita opened it and read the content aloud. " By the order of Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi Naruto Uzumaki, Ami, and Anita Haruno are hereby ordered to share House number 11 in the Shinobi district with 3 other people able to take residence there in the future. This will serve as your bass of operations until further notice.

The three Teens looked at the Scroll again. "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" yelled the three.

4444444444444444444444

Zaara: (drinking Sake) I'm rearly beaten at the game of drink Nai-chan, Kagehoshi-sama.

Kagehoshi: (Giggles drunkenly) He has such a quick wit on her Kurenai-chan.

Kurenai: (grabbs Zaara's baby maker) that's why this is mine.

Killjoy: Dude you are screwed A druken mother and daughter

Anko: At least me and my mom can handle our sake.

Zaara: Stuff it ya killjoy.

Killjoy: Ow that hurts nice come back( he said sarcastically)

Kagehosi: Now now, why notr let them drink with us.

Anko: Oh this will be fun.

44444444444444444444

Aruthers note

(1) The speech from boondocks if you know what that is

(2) fans of GTA: San Andreas will remember Officer Tenpenny


	5. The CRA meeting

Killjoy: dude what's up?

Zaara: I'm suppose to meet Hana in about an hour.

Killjoy: Ah what ya going to do?

Zaara: Movie, Dinner, and a boxing match.

Killjoy: So get your ass kicked?

Zaara: Yes I really didn't know that about her when we first started to date.

Killjoy: good luck

Zaara: Later

55555555555555555555555

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Boss/demon speech**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

55555555555555555555555**  
**

(team 11's home - 2 weeks later)

Naruto was laying down in bed, dreaming of eating raman, Tenten, Ami, and Anita in bikini's, on the beach, only to be woken up, by someone jumping on his stomach. Naruto grunted and opened his eyes to see Jade Haruno, wearing a pink long sleeve shirt, that showed off her large D-cup breasts, and a white skirt, that showed off her creamy legs.

"Naruto-kun it's time to wake up," said Jade smiling at Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It showed 6:00 a.m. Naruto got out of bed wearing nothing but boxers. His rod at full attention. Jade smirked seeing this. Naruto blushed, before he began to push her out of his room.

"Get lost pervert!" said Naruto pushing her out of his door and closing it.

Naruto sighed as he looked around his room. It was the smallest room in the house, but it was also the most out of way room. He had a small bed pushed up against the wall, with red covers, a 5 shelf bookshelf that had all his scrolls and books, a desk next to his window with papers and other items, posters of the Kage's in their youth, and a night stand. On the nightstand was a picture that had been taken a week ago. It was a picture of team 11. Naruto stood in the back of the picture, with Ami in his arms bridal style, Anita smiled at them on one side, while Hisana laughed at her students.

Naruto walked over to his closet and throw on his clothes, except his coat which was on the coat rack downstairs. Naruto exited his room and walked down the stairs to find the girls and jade already eating at the kitchen table. The table was a square wooden piece with 8 chairs, but only four were out currently. The living room had a TV, a long couch that seated up to five, a short couch that could seat 3 or 4, a love seat, and two recliners. In the center was a small wooden table.

"Morning everyone," said Naruto grabbing a bowl of rice, and Miso soup.

"Morning Naruto," said Ami.

"Morning Naruto-kun," said Anita taking a sip of tea.

It had become routine for them to eat Breakfast and Dinner together, as well as get together to talk about their day. The three got up and grabbed their jackets that had a new addition to them. Each one had the Kanji for 11 on the left sleeve.

"Later Jade-san," said Ami waving.

"Bye-bye kids. Have fun," said Jade as they took off out the door.

As the three jumped across the roof tops they talked and Joked among themselves. The team had gotten to the point where Sexual jokes could be cracked, but limits were still there as some subjects were untouchable.

Naruto landed in the training field with Anita and Ami behind him. They saw Hisana there.

"Alright. I got a mission today so you guys are going to have a jutsu scroll a piece. I put these jutsu scrolls together so you can learn while I'm out on missions. Some of the Jutsu you will never learn, others you will, but for now have fun," said Hisana throwing each of them a scroll. She started to walk away, but stopped and looked at her students. "Don't forget to take a mission or I will hurt you," said Hisana smiling before vanishing.

"Let's read the scrolls," said Naruto.

Anita nodded, before opening the scroll.

_Anita you have all offensive and no defense. Which is why i give you these._

"_Earth style: Earth glove Jutsu_

_Rank: d_

_Type: Support_

_Description: Makes earth cover hands as gloves and give the user more strength and can act as a defensive barrier fro anything D-ranked or lower._

Anita smiled. This would go well with her since she was the Taijutsu user of the group. Ami looked at her scroll and broke the seal, before reading the Jutsu.

"_You have wits, but those will only get you so far, determination, camaraderie and love are the keys to this life. _

_Water style: Water whip Jutsu_

_Rank: C_

_Type: Offensive_

_Description: Makes a long whip that can crack harshly on someone's body leaving anything from welts to scars, to broken bones. It can even strangle somebody if used correctly._

"Me liky," said Ami as she walked towards a stream to practice her first Jutsu.

Naruto broke his seal and looked at the jutsu.

_Naruto I had a long and hard choice for you. You are clam, you can laugh, and you are strong, but even I can see that you are holding your heart back out of fear of rejection. Let go of the emotions your holding in and tell those two girls how you feel or I will, but for now here are some Jutsu._

_Fire Style: Fire beam Jutsu._

_Rank: C_

_Type: offensive_

_Description. "A rather strange Jutsu as it is a super focused beam of fire so fast that it doesn't look like flames. The reason this Jutsu is ranked so low is because it can only be shot forward. _

Naruto whistled, as he read this Jutsu. It would be one hell of a jutsu to use at close range.

Naruto looked at his two teammates. "Split up and meet back here in three hours. We have Jutsu to work on," said Naruto as the three left the field

(three hours later)

The three reappeared in the field. Ami was dirty and her hands had small scratches on them, Anita was socked and had welts on her arms, and stomach from what could be seen, Naruto had his jacket and shirt thorn over his shoulder and he had a few burn marks on his forearms, as well as bruises.

"How had you guys done on your Jutsu?" asked Ami setting her umbrella on the side as Naruto set down his scythe.

"Why not Show each other," said Naruto setting his scythe down.

Anita nodded. "I'll go first. Earth Style: Earth glove jutsu!" yelled Anita slamming her hands into the ground. She quickly removed her hands showing them covered in black stone.

She clenched her fist, before charging a tree and busting it apart.

Naruto whistled. "Impressive. I hate to get hit with that," said Naruto.

"My turn," said Ami walking to a stream. She flow though the signs. And stopped on horse. "Water style: Water whip Jutsu!" yelled Ami unleashing a thin line of water from the stream that was so fast it cracked like a whip leaving a deep scar in the tree.

Anita clapped. "That's a good move. Highly effective," said Anita.

Naruto smirked. "Let me try my hand," said Naruto walking towards a line of trees.

Ami smirked. "This is going to be good," said Ami

Naruto flow thought the hand signs, and pulled his fist back. "Fire style: Fire beam Jutsu!" yelled Naruto thrusting his fist forward.

A red beam of flames shot out of his hand. While it didn't look like a flame, it was pure fire, unleashed at a breakneck speed. It hit the first tree and went right though it. Before the attack stopped. Anita walked though the trees and found the end of the beam. It had went though 6 trees and stopped half way though the 7th.

"We've all gotten far with the training of these Jutsu, but it's not going to do much good if our Taijutsu sucks," said Ami as Anita walked forward.

"I already have a style, but you two only have the basic style. We should get you two a style," said Naruto

Anita looked down and bit her lip slightly. "It would help if I had a weapon as well as you two," said Anita.

"It's settled then," said They nodded to each other, before they all took off towards the Ten Sisters weapons shop

(at the Weapons Shop)

Katen was sitting around throwing a kunai into the air with her eyes closed. She had changed little since she was 16, now 23 she looked a little different, with her hair pulled back into a long braid. Tsuten was wiping down a sword. She was the second oldest sister at 25. She looked more like Tenten then the others as she had two buns in her hair, the same facial features. She was tone, wore a gray kimono top, and skirt.

"When do you think Naruto-kun is coming in?" asked katen.

Tsuten sighed. "Grow up Katen, You know Tenten called dibbs on him a long time ago," said Tsuten stopping her sharpaining of the sword and sheathing it, before pulling out another.

Katen smirked. "Just because she called doesn't mean I can't play," said Katen as the door opened and three figures walked in.

Naruto looked at The sisters and smiled. "How are you ladies doing?" asked Naruto smiling at them.

Tsuten smiled. "Good naru-chan," said Tsuten.

Katen stopped throwing her kunai and winked at Naruto. "How are you doing Naruto-koi," said Katen.

"Hey Katen-chan," said Naruto smiling at the woman.

"So what re you guys doing here?" asked Tsuten.

"We're here to get a weapon for my teammate," said Naruto sitting down in a chair.

Tsuten nodded, before she walked over to Anita as Katen took out a notepad and opened it to a blank page.

"How do you know it's not me?" asked Ami only for Katen to grab her umbrella and unsheathed the sword inside.

"We are weapon makers and mistresses. We know when a weapon is concealed," said Katen looking the blade over. "And this is in fine condition,"

Tsuten took quick measurements, and told them to Katen. After they finished both women went and started to looked around for the weapons that would fit her best. They brought over three weapons. The first was a pair of hook swords, the second was a pair of tomahawks, and the last was a pair of sai. Anita picked up each set of weapons and gave them test swings and attacks, but they didn't feel right except for the hook swords.

"I like these the best," said Anita holding them.

Tsuten nodded. "Okay," said Tsuten as she rang them up. With Naruto buying a pair of scrolls, and Ami getting some throwing knives.

The team left the shot and went to their training ground. Naruto looked at Ami and sighed.

"Ami I need you to teach Anita how to use a sword," said Naruto.

Ami nodded and turned to Anita. Anita looked at her comrade.

"What are you about to do?" asked Anita.

Naruto smirked, before grabbing his scythe in a ready position. Just because she's teaching you to fight, doesn't mean I'm about to be lazy," said Naruto.

The three charged each other and the three way rumble was on.

(10 hours later)

The three lay in the field, with a few scars, and other injuries.

"I think we're done for today," said Anita as she slowly stood up with shaking legs.

Ami and Naruto nodded, as they got up their all decided to head back to their home and rest. Once inside the house they dumped their coats and walked to the bedrooms to sleep. Since Naruto's room was the closet and they were all tired. They all went to sleep on the bed, with Naruto in the center of the bed, and Anita and Ami on either side of him.

They all drifted off to sleep.

(during the Night)

Anita woke up slowly, but could not move an inch. She felt a strong arm around her, it was warm and felt like it was protecting her in some shape or form. She opened her eyes and looked to see both her teammates in the same bed as her. She blushed, because Ami had her head on Naruto's chest, and was breathing lightly. Naruto's head was resting on the pillow and his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist as if to protect her as well. Both girls had their legs wrapped around his.

Anita looked at Naruto's lips and lightly pressed hers to his in a gentle kiss. This had been the first time she had kissed him, unless you count last time, but she was angry and wanted to get rid of the pent up emotion in her system. She didn't know what she had for the boy. She cared for him, sure, be it friend, comrade, or simply a future lover. All she truly knew was that she would be there for him, and he for her.

Anita lay her head down on his chest and listened to his breathing and slowly went back to sleep.

(out in the hall)

Jade smiled as the teens slept. She knew the time would come where the Council would make him try and revive his clan. She, Tsume, and the Clan council had tried to avoid the subject, but more and more it was being brought up. Since Naruto was a ninja they feared him ding without leaving behind any children, especially male hairs to carry his seed.

Jade walked into the living room and poured herself a drink. She took a sip of the strong whiskey, before she looked into the shadows.

"You can come out. I may not be a ninja, but I can still feel your chakra," said Jade as an ANBU member stepped out of the shadows. It was a woman and she wore a wolf's mask.

"The council will not delay any longer. They wish to discuss his parentage in the morning with him present, along with his teammates," said Wolf vanishing into the shadows.

Jade killed her whiskey, before slamming it down. _"no avoiding it now," thought Jade._

(next morning)

Naruto awoke to find both Anita and Ami on his bed. He shuck his head, before slipping out of it quietly. He looked at the two girls amazed by them. In the short time he had known them as friends and comrades, he had come to chaise both of them, like a rare jewel, that was for his eyes only. Naruto undid his ponytail and kissed both girls on their forehead before grabbing and extra set of his normal clothes and walked into the bathroom.

As Naruto was taking His Shower Ami woke up. She knew she wasn't in her bed as hers was smaller then this bed. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw ate closest and realized that it was Naruto's room. She looked around and found Anita next to her. She shuck Anita awake.

"Come on Anita time to get up," said Ami

Anita slowly opened her eyes and stretched. "Morning Ami-cahn," said Anita.

We should get up," said Ami.

Anita nodded as they both got up and walked to get their stuff. Anita normally had the bathroom first, but Ami sometimes took it. They were both headed for the bathroom when Naruto walked out. His hair was still wet, and it framed his face, and when undone gave him a look that was somewhat like a prince, or the son of a noble.

"You should cut your hair Naruto. You'd look much hotter," said Ami smirking at naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Maybe, but I like my hair long," said Naruto taking a piece of blue string out of his pocket and tying his hair up.

He walked back into his room and grabbed his scythe before walking down stairs and grabbing his coat.

He started to cook as it took Anita and Ami another hour to get done. They both walked down stairs and entered the room to eat. As the three ate working on their sign language and morass code skills Jade walked down, and she was wearing her council clothes. Her council clothes. A red Kimono with yellow and emerald flames on the sleeves, a white horai with the Kanji for Council on the back.

"Listen to me now. In an hour or so a member of the ANBU unit will come to collect you for a meeting. Naruto this is important as this meeting will involve your… ancestry quite a bit. Be ready for anything, and be careful the council is a grounds that can be as life changing as any battle if the right or wrong words are used," said jade leaving the house.

Anita looked at the two. "you should listen to Aunty Jade. She knows her stuff," said Anita.

The team walked out the door and into the sun to prepare for the day.

(team 11's training ground)

Since their Sensei had yet to return the team took to training in what they had been trained in before. They were coming to what she called 'suicides' when A member of ANBU appeared. He wore a elephant mask.

"Your three are to come with me now. The Council wishes to speak with you all," said the man pulling out a scroll and holding it out.

The three knew it was a transport scroll. They all grabbed the scroll and vanished.

(council chambers)

The Council chamber was a well lit place in the Kage Tower. It was a good 50 ft round, and had four sections. The Shinobi, Civilian, Clan, and Elder Council.

The Council abided by 4 absolute rules.

1 If you were a member of The Clan Council you couldn't be a member of the Shinobi Council, or civilian Council.

2: The Clan Council and Shinobi Council had full power over all Ninja affairs.

3: All CRA acts fell under both Clan and Civilian Laws

4: The Hokage had final say in all matters.

As the three touched down in the Room they all found chairs before them, the quickly sat down. Naruto quickly scanned the Room. All the major clans had sets.

Bokudo smiled at Naruto and Anita. Naruto was currently in Bokudo's element. Oh he was no fool, if Naruto wanted to he could kill him in many ways. That's why he kept Koga close at hand. He was going to have that boy's power in his clan weather he liked it or not.

"Welcome Naruto-san we are here to establish your… parentage. To determine should you have a clan," said Bokudo

"Of course he should have a clan! If he truly is related to Tsunade of the Sannin and the first and Second Hokage's then he is powerful indeed," said a Civilian.

"Even if it is indirectly," said Tsunade also wearing the robes of her Council set on the clan council.

Horuma looked at Tsunade. "Even so it is hard to deny that he is powerful and within the next few years could be considered for the title of Sannin Under Kakashi's Tutelage since he was taught by Minato-sama," said Horuma

A glare from Hiruzen shut him up. Hiruzen looked at Naruto. While he had no say in the matter he wanted to make sure the best interests of the boy were protected.

"_No that's not right, I want to make sure his bloodline in protected and flaunted," thought Sarutobi_

Sarutobi while he loved Naruto like a grandson was still a kage and therefore a master manipulator. He could have keep the fact that Naruto was related to the first Hokage a secret, but instead he allowed it to be heard by the children knowing that in their excitement they would tell their parents and it would reach the councils ears in days.

He had keep a lot of things hidden from the boy, he had made it so that Naruto was protected from the adults, but not the children, He had sinned, by damming Naruto, turning him into the perfect protector if the village.

"We should set him up with a few contracts to bring about a new Uzumaki clan," said another civilian

A woman from the clan section stood. She looked a lot like Hisana, but older. "I disagree. We shouldn't force him into any contracts just so we can bring about a power that the village doesn't need now," said the Woman.

"You are a fool Mikoto-sama. We will always need power," said a man who appeared to be missing an arm.

"Enough Danzo. Let us hear From Uzumaki-san," said Shibi the head of the Aburame clan.

Naruto snorted. "I'm here, but I won't be forced to do anything," said Naruto.

Bokudo smirked. "Don't be foolish boy. We can give you any female you want and then some. We want this clan up within the next 13 or 14 years. You will be a father of many children and the master of many mistresses," said Bokudo.

Naruto glared at him, but Anita put a hand on his shoulder. "Bokudo-sama, it would be in our best interests to not enact any marriages until he has reached the age of 16 and only with those he so chooses," said Anita as everyone looked at her.

"Explain please," said Mikoto looking at this girl.

"Hai. Many things could go wrong with the idea. Sure we could chose his wives, but forcing people into marriage is wrong, not to mention that with Naruto being one of our most powerful genin and in a few years Jonin, we could put ourselves in a disadvantage during war if he is put into the CRA. Naruto is also a cunning and smart guy, forcing him into an early marriage with any women the council chooses could lead to treason in the future," said Anita.

Ami was impressed with her best friend. She was a smart person.

"All fine points young lady. The Councils will put it to a vote," said Hiruzen as Naruto and the girls we're escorted out to wait.

They sat in the hall for 5 minutes, before being brought back in. Sarutobi looked at them.

"It has been called. In a vote of 2 to 1 that Naruto Uzumaki shall not be put into any arranged marriages. This meeting is abjured for now," said Sarutobi as they all left.

As team 11 walked out of the room and to the Mission office, they ran into team 7. Sasuke had his hand in Sakura's back pocket. Takashi looked at the team.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Ami-chan, Anita-chan how are you?" asked Kakashi.

"Good Kakashi-san," said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke who glared at him. " see your team is… looking rather good," said Naruto.

Kakashi eye smiled at them. "Well that is the case. We have a mission to get to Naruto-kun," said Kakashi walking away with his team.

As they walked past Sasuke bumped shoulders with Naruto in a disrespectful way. They locked eyes and Glared at each other, before Sasuke turned and kept walking.

"Asshole," said Naruto knowing the Uchiha heard him when he saw his hand twitch.

The team walked into the Mission room to find Hisana there handing in a mission report. She turned to leave and found her students. She smiled at them, before she walked over to them, and hugged each of them.

"Hey kids. How have you been?" asked Hisana.

Anita smiled. "we've been fine sensei," said Anita.

"Have you guys worked on the Jutsus I left you?" asked Hisana.

"Only the first of each scroll," said Naruto.

Hisana nodded. "Then I think it's time for us to take a mission," said Hisana.

Ami lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really!" yelled Ami.

Hisana laughed at her student. "That's right," said Hisana as they walked up to Iruka.

(2 days later)

Team 11 was called into the Hokage office. They looked at their leader who had a frown. "Yes Hokage-sama?" asked Hisana.

"We received word from Kakashi that his team was ambushed by a group of Chunin. They succeeded in stopping them. The client lied about the misson specs. This mission is ranked as an B-ranked Mission now and could still turn into an A-ranked Mission. I'm sending your team as back up," said Hiruzen. "Also Hisana while your there I have a A-ranked Mission for you, only for you," finished Sarutobi handing her two scrolls

Hisana nodded, before turning to her trained soldiers. Each of them squared their shoulders and lost all the fun that was in their hearts and eyes, they had just become the team she had trained them to be.

"Do you have you mission scrolls!" asked Hisana in a voice that made even the Chunin jump to attention.

"Yes Hisana-Sensei," said the three students.

"We leave at Once! Full speed. We need to catch up to team 7 before they enter into another battle!" yelled Hisana

The Team jumped out of the window and took on in a perfect dimond formation with Hisana in the lead, Naruto to her right, Ami in the middle, and Anita flanking the left.

(3 hors later)

Team 11 arrived at the location Team 7 had stopped at. With them was a man who looked like he had spent a little to much time in the sun, and drank a little to much Sake. Hisana walked up to Kakashi and hugged him, shocking everyone.

"Are you alright love?" asked Hisana checking Kakashi over.

"I'm fine. The only one to get hurt was Takashi. We had to use poison to battle poison," said Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Takashi. He was pale, and was shivering slightly. "He must still have some of the junk in his system," said Naruto rubbing his face.

Anita nodded, before pulling out a needle and a drug. "This will stabilize him," said Anita sticking it in his vain.

Takashi looked at her. "We don't need help," said Takashi. Takasi was a proud person, and to get help from outside sources was a hugh blow

Ami glared at him. "You don from what I see, your down, The forehead slut is useless, and Sasuke is shaking like a fucking leaf!" yelled Ami

Sasuke clenched his fist in anger, before he started to walk towards Ami, only to stop as Naruto appeared before him and slammed his forearm into Sasuke's throat and into a tree.

Naruto lowered his voice and made it as hard and cold as possible. "If you ever approach **my** Ami-chan like that again, I'll kill you, Uchiha or not," said Naruto letting Sasuke down.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Everyone stand-down! We have a mission to do. Naruto and I shall take point, Hisana and Sasuke will cover the rear, everyone else take guarding positions around the Tazuna," said Kakashi as they headed for Wave.

(in a Dark Room)

A short man could be seen talking to a rather tall figure, behind the short man was two wannabe Samurai.

"Zabuza I'm disappointed in your men. Beaten by a bunch of brats," said the little man, only to be on the end of a very large sword that was only inches from his face.

"Quiet Gato. I'll deal with this personally," said Zabuza.

Gato nodded. "I've hired some back up for you, their yours to command, but don't blow it," said Gato as a large figure stepped into the hut.

Zabuza's eyes widened, before he busted out laughing. "It's good to see you again, my brother," said Zabuza.

"As it is to see you brother Zabuza," said the man.

( a day later)

The team had arrived in Wave via boat and continued to walk the rest of the way to the village. Kakashi clenched his fist signaling a stop. Naruto pulled out a Kunai and throw it into a bush. Team 11 walked over and they walked over. Naruto came out of the bushes with a white rabbit.

"Naruto you jerk, searing that poor rabbit!" yelled Sakura.

Hisana looked at the rabbit. "Sakura-san shut up. That rabbit is a snow hare, it should be brown for the summer months, but it's white, meaning it was meant to be used as a substitution," said Hisana frowning.

Ami's ears twitched slightly. "EVERYONE DUCK!" yelled Ami.

Everyone looked at saw a large blade coming at them. Naruto grabbed Anita's hand and dropped to the ground, Ami tackled Tazuna out of the way, while, Hisana and Kakashi jumped into the trees. Takashi dragged Sakura to the ground, while Sasuke jumped out of the way.

The blade landed in a tree and tow figure landed on it. "Impressive. I will have to give them a nice funeral," said the first man. He had long brown hair, purple eyes, large lips, wearing a purple shirt, and in each hand was a blade with barbs on it

"I didn't know we'd be dealing with the black death and the copy ninja. No wonder the demon brothers lost, said the other figure with spiked black hair, and light gray pants, oh and no eyebrows.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Zabuza Momochi and Raiga Kurosuki. A-class Missing ninja in the bingo books," said Kakashi.

Hisana looked at her team as she and Kakashi removed their packs. "Naruto Your being put in charge Protect Tazuna at all costs!" yelled Hisana as her eyes turned red and she showed her Sharingan for the first time in more then a year.

Kakashi removed his headband and showed his own Sharingan eye hidden in his left eye.

"Guess talking out of the question? Raiga, Kakashi is mine, I'll allow you to deal with the Black Death," said Zabuza.

"I will give her a funeral worthy of such a beauty," said Raiga bowing to Hisana as the Jonin prepared to clash.

0000000000000000000

Omake 1

Bokudo slugged out of a Bar with Koga next to him. He had decided to get drunk tonight to celebrate the fact that his bitch of a wife had left the house. He looked at Koga and waved him over.

"Yuuuu no tats I aseats hasds aa ting foo tat beth Anita?" Asked Bakudo. (translatino You know I always had a thing for that bitch Anita.

Koga nodded. "Yes," said Koga.

Bokudo swayed a few times. "If I hss tee cance I would bcu khser arw," said Bokudo passing out. (translation) I f I had the change I would fuck her raw.

Koga looked at his master in disgust. He was about to pick him up and take him away, when an Anbu Member appeared before him. "It's 7 p.m. curfew for the night," said The ANBU.

Koga looked at the body of his clan head and shrugged, before he got off the street.

Ami and Anita came out with about 10 or 11 bums. Anita looked at the bums and nodded. "You know what to do," said Ami.

The bums took out equipment and began to hook it up

(Haruno House hold)

Sakura lay on the couch with her shirt off with some random Chunin that she had found on the street when her TV switched to a picture on the streets with a masked Figure.

"This ladies and Gentlemen is an emergency broadcast. I know a lot of people have been wondering if Jade Haruno is so stacked then where did Sakura Haruno get her flat chest? Well it seemed her father is rather' stumped in that department," said the figure moving out of the way.

For reasons that this will lead to trauma I will not write what is being shown.

All over Konoha laughter could be heard.

"!" yelled Sakura

"He's so small!" laughed a woman.

"No wonder he's always mad," said a Jonin with a bandana on his head.

"Oh I'm so glad we never got past second base," said Another woman.

(team 11's place)

Team 11 laughed. Mission Accomplished.

000000000000000000

Killjoy: Lol now that an ending.

Anko: Can...'t...bre...ath

Killjoy: You ok? Do you need Dango?

Anko: I am better and yes.

Killjoy: Ok then.

Zaara staggers in behind a very happy Hana.

Hana: I feel much better now.

Zaara: I've never seen so much tail in my life


	6. Wave country rumble!

Zaara: Hey the girls have been quiet

Killjoy: Yeah normally Hana and Kurenai are kicking your ass

Zaara: Not for that reason, but Kurenai and hana have been smiling

Killjoy: (grinning) Nice bro

Anko: Killjoy-kun me and the girls have to leave.

Killjoy: cool babe.

Hana: (kisses Zaara) We'll be back in a week or two

00000000000000000

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Boss/demon speech**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

000000000000000000

(in wave)

Raiga charged at Hisana and swiped at her with the sword in his left hand. Hisana danced out of range of the attack, before rushing in, planting a foot in raiga's stomach, before spinning around and punching him in the face, only for Raiga to turn into a puddle of water. Hisana's eye's widened as she was stabbed though her stomach. She burst into a puff of clouds.

Raiga looked into a tree and laughed. "Shadow Clone Jutsu? Very impressive for such a youngster. I will have to make your funeral extra precious," said Raiga.

Hisana landed on the ground and pulled a tanto out of a sheath. "I'm honored, but this fight is getting a little long for my tastes," said Hisana glaring at Raiga with her Sharingan.

"I agree," came a voice behind her.

Her eyes widened as she spun around only to be backhanded by Zabuza. Hisana looked and saw that Zabuza had Kakashi in a water Prison. Raiga used this to his advantage and pushed her into the water, before trapping her in the water.

Kakashi looked at the teens. "You need to run now! This battle was lost the moment we got caught," said Kakashi.

"Kakashi's right you need to run away!" yelled Hisana pounding on the water dome

Naruto unclasped his scythe from his back and stepped forward while scratching his head. "Alright you two shut up," said Naruto opening his eyes, showing that he was fully focused. "If we ran and they killed you we'd be dead in a few minutes, so what do you do when your back is to the wall? You fight!" yelled Naruto

"Ha please. One little water clone should be able to deal with you," said Zabuza as he and raiga both made clones.

"If the loser can fight so can I," said Sasuke stepping up.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Stay out of the way and you won't be hurt," said Naruto his voice even, and hard.

For some reason Hisana shivered at this. _"To have such a cold, commanding focus… I feel sorry for them," thought Hisana_

Ami and Anita shivered as well, but with a feeling of excitement. Naruto often spoke in a clam, friendly voice, but this was one that made them shiver from uncontrolled pleasure, almost intoxicating in the way he spoke.

Naruto vanished and reappeared in a kneeled position with his scythe held to the left of him in-between the two clones as they burst into water. All the Jonin's eyes widened as he did this.

Naruto charged and jumped before skidding across the ground. "Wind style: Cutting Blades!" yelled Naruto unleashing a blast of wind at Zabuza and Raiga.

Both men released their respective prisoners, Before Raiga or Zabuza had a change to get things back under contorl, both men were launched twords the land.

"Good job Naruto-kun," said Hisana glaring at Raiga.

"Yeah. Now let us handle this from here," said Kakashi

Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" yelled Zabuza and Kakashi.

Lightnig style: Lightning ball Jutsu!" yelled Raiga and Hisana.

All the attacks collided creating a large explosion. Naruto and the others shidled their eyes from the Dust.

Zabuza and Raiga prepared their next attack only to stop as they saw themselves behind the two Shinobi. Just as they stopped their Justu Hisana and Kakashi finished theirs.

"Water Style: Great waterfall Jutsu!" yelled Kakashi and Hisana at the same time as a large vortex of water surrounded Hisana and Kakashi and shot twords the two men

The water slammed into them sending them flying into trees. Zabuza raised his head and looked at the Uchiha and the Copy Ninja.

"Can you two see the future!" asked Zabuza looking at two of the most feared Jonin in the world.

Hisana looked into Zabuza's eyes. "Yes and your future is Death Zabuza-san," said Hisana.

Just as the two Rouge ninja were about to be killed by The Leaf Jonin four senbon needles found their way into their throats two to each.

Anita gasped as this happened. "Are they…" asked Anita.

Kakashi walked forward and put a finger on both of their necks. He nodded in a grim fashion. "They are. I'd rather you not have seen death on your first real mission, but this is our reality. We fight, we die, we kill," said Kakashi stepping backwards.

A ninja appeared between the two bodies. It was a female, standing about 5'5" black hair pulled into a bun, wearing a loose dark blue battle kimono, brown turtle neck, brown pants, and high sandals. On her face was a hunter nin mask with a red swirl on it.

She easily lifted the bodies and huffed them onto her shoulders. "Thank you. I have been tracking these two for sometime now. You have saved me the trouble of killing them," said The Hunter Ninja.

"Your welcome," said Naruto feeling that something was off about the hunter-nin.

The Ninja bowed her head and vanished in a swirl of water.

Kakashi brought his bandana over his eye as Hisana shut her Sharingan Down.

"Let's mo…" started Kakashi only to collapse along with Hisana.

Naruto caught Hisana in his arms. Naruto looked at the teams. "Takashi, Sasuke grab Kakashi, Anita, Sakura, Ami take up guarded positions around us and the client," said Naruto picking up Hisana bridal style.

"Why should we listen to you?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and leveled a large amount of focused killing intent at him. "Sasuke if you disobey me, I'll rip your guts out and smear them all over the forest," said Naruto in a deadly clam voice.

Sasuke gulped and shuck with fear. He nodded at Naruto before he helped Takashi with Kakashi.

"Move out," said Naruto as the group took off.

(A little while later)

Naruto had a small book open in front of him. He was looking at weapons when he heard a groaning noise. He looked over and saw Hisana steering.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Sensei," said Naruto turning the page.

"Where am I?" asked Hisana trying to move.

"At Trazuna's house," said Naruto putting a hand just above her breasts and pushing her down gently.

Hisana blushed. "That was uncalled for Naruto," said Hisana.

"I would kick your ass if I could move right now," groaned out Kakashi.

Naruto smirked. "Maybe. But you two were stupid. Hisana I know that you don't have much water chakra so it was harder to pull off those moves, Kakashi you had your Sharingan active to long," said Naruto.

Hisana sat up and whacked Naruto on the back of his head. "Shut up. We know what we did," said Hisana looking at the door.

Naruto rubbed the stop that Hisana whacked. "Don't worry. I have the others performing tasks around the house guard duty and such," said Naruto.

Hisana nodded. "Have you figured out their alive?" asked Hisana.

Naruto shuck his head. "I knew something was off, but I didn't know what. You just confirmed what i thought," said Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "The hunter nin was a fake easy enough. She dragged them away," said Kakashi.

Naruto looked at them. "If we meet again I'll know if it's her," said Naruto.

"How?" asked Hisana

Naruto touched his nose. "She smells of Ice, and lilacs," said Naruto.

Kakashi was about to comment when the door opened. In walked a vision of a beauty. She had long black hair with two long bangs, black eyes, C-cup breasts, wearing a pink shirt, long blue skirt, and sandals.

She smiled as she looked at the three of them. "Good your both awake," said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Hisana.

"Kakashi-san, Hisana-sensei this is Tsunami. The hostess of the home we're currently staying at," said Naruto.

Tsunami got on her hands and knees and bowed to Naruto, Hisana, and Kakashi. "Thank you for saving my father," said Tsunami.

Naruto waved her off. "No problem. Kakashi, Hisana-sensei get some rest while I coordinate the teams," said Naruto as he and Tsunami walked out.

Hisana got up and crawled into bed with Kakashi and pulled down his mask, reveling his handsome face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a born commander," said Hisana.

Kakashi grinned. "that and a lady killer," said Kakashi kissing Hisana.

(In the living room)

Ami sat on the couch tending to her blade with a small wet stone she carried with her. She hadn't fought in the last fight, but she interned to do something the next fight. She looked up as Naruto walked into the room. He walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Have the others returned?" asked Naruto looking at Ami.

Ami shuck her head. "They should be back in a bit," said Ami.

As if on Q the other four teens walked in. Anita and Sakura both wore a loose brown Kimonos that showed off their impressive breasts. Sakura looked satisfied, while Anita was blushing up a storm. Sasuke and Takashi both looked board.

Naruto looked at them. "Did you find out anything?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke snorted. "No thanks to you loser. The town is crawling with hired swords. None of them are a mach for an Uchiha like me however," said Sasuke smirking.

Takashi took a seat across from Naruto. He pulled out a map from his pouch and laid it on the table. "Gato has three major bases around the island. A Cat house, It has many women who were sold their by their husbands, families and women who work for the money. Guarded by at least 40 samurai at any given time. A warehouse on the east side acts as a transport base. He ships a lot of things from Kunai canons to opium. It's guarded by a lot of Mercs. The last place is his own home. It's at the edge of town. Heavily guarded by about 200 samurai wannabees," said Takashi.

Naruto nodded. Takashi and him didn't get along, but at least he could count on him to listen if their lives depended on it.

Sakura stepped forward. "A lot money comes though this town. Although mostly the mercs and prostitutes get any," said Sakura pulling out a super fat wad of cash.

"How the hell did you… Never mind I don't want to know," said Naruto putting a hand on his face.

"_That girl has No shame. Those are Black ops Mission slandered for females," thought Naruto._

Black Ops and ANBU differed greatly from what people thought. While it was thought that ANBU Black ops was one massive organization under the rule of the Hokage it was actually divided into Assault, C&I (Capture and Interrogation), Espionage, and Assassination. Some Kunoichi of ANBU worked in a special Division called Specialized Seduction. They were the Sluts, they were the harlots, They were the real power behind Konoha's initial.

Naruto nodded at Sakura. "Anita anything to report?" asked Naruto

Anita blushed. "I was approached by several Mercs, but one of them wore a symbol on his arm. I was able to lore him into an ally, with the promise of sex, before knocking him out with a special drug I made," said Anita taking out a symbol and showing it to Naruto.

Naruto looked at it. It was a band with the card for the Jack of spades on it.

"Black Jack?" asked Naruto.

"This is bigger then we thought," said Hisana from behind them.

The teams turned to find Kakashi on cruces and Hisana walking with a slight limp.

"What is Black jack?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi sat down with the help of Hisana as she stood on the left. " Not what, but Who? Thoughout the History of The Elemental nation there have been many powerful men and women who wished to protect their investments. Slaving, drug dealing, starting wars between neighboring countries you name it, they're done it. They even supplied the party favors for the Second great war. It is roumered they have their own private army. around 200000 men strong," said Kakashi shifting slightly.

"They are the highest members of Nobility, the most powerful Businessmen, and even some of the most deadly Ninja in the Bingo book. The Black Jack club keeps their identities hidden, in public, but in private they are easily known. We have Dossiers on 4 of their top members. The Blood Circle," said Hisana only to stop because Kakashi glared at her.

"Hisana the rest of that is an S-ranked secret on a Need to Know basis," said Kakashi.

"This they need to know. Gato is a member of the black Jack Club. A big player in the group as well," said Hisana. "I have a misson to take him down, but with the way things are we may have a problem I won't be able to kill him, not with those 3 Shinobi and his private army guarding him," said Hisana.

Ami smiled at her Sensei. "You leave that to us Sensei," said Ami.

Kakashi smiled. "Alright I want all of you outside now," said Kakashi getting up and leaving with the Kids behind him.

Hisana picked up the card and looked at it.

(in the forest - 4 hours later)

Naruto sat on the tree looking down at Sasuke and the others as they preformed the tree excusive. He had completed it nearly 10 minutes ago, and was just standing around. Naruto removed his Scythe and throw it into the gronud, before removing his jacket and shirt and putting them on the blade.

Anita stopped and looked at Naruto. "Where are you going Naruto-kun?" asked Anita. She looked at her Teammates body. He had a few scars from the intesse training he put himself though normally, He had rock hard abs and pecs.

"To get some training," said Naruto.

Anita nodded to Naruto while blushing. Ami looked at Anita and smacked her on the head.

Get back to work slacker," said Ami as they countiend to run up the tress.

(With Naruto)

Naruto looked around. He ran though a few hand signs. "Earth style: Earth pillar Jutsu," said Naruto stomping his foot on the ground. Ten pillars rose up in a single row.

Naruto clutched his left fist, before flying forward and smashing though the pilllers, until he stopped at number 8 only leaving a large dent. Naruto growled and pulled his bleeding fist out of the piller.

"Not enough," said Naruto pulling out a crystal that was red.

"This is about to be a real bitch," said Naruto crushing the crystal in his hand making it explode in a red light.

(Later that Night)

Anita keep looking out the window despite the fact it was time to eat. Kakashi looked at her.

"Is everything alright Anita-san?" asked Kakashi.

Anita looked at Kakashi and nodded. "I'm worried about Naruto-kun," said Anita.

Hisana smiled. "You shouldn't worry to much. After all I'm sure his number 1 can keep him in line," said Hisana winking at the girl.

Anita blushed. She was about to talk back to her Sensei when the door opened and Naruto walked in with his jacket and scythe hanging over his shoulder. He had blood on his arms, chest, and running down his face.

Anita ran up to Naruto. "What happened to you!" asked Anita as Naruto took a seat.

"Training," said Naruto as Anita took out a medical kit.

ANita looked at Naruto with a pointed glare. "Look at you! Your a mess Naruto-kun," said Anita cleaning the largest cut first.

Sasuke snorted. "To get hurt as badly as that while training, I'd expect more from you dobe," said Sasuke.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. He didn't say anything as Anita taped the upper part of his left arm.

"Its not a matter of him getting hurt or not. Some fighting styles require that he be hurt, like the Iron horse training, while others like our own clan require little to no injures to get better at," said Hisana.

Naruto nodded a bit. "I'm going to go to sleep," said Naruto standing up and wincing in pain.

Anita grabbed his arm. "I'll help you to the room," said Anita as they walked.

Ami smirked. "Good luck Anita-chan," said Ami winking at her.

(in Squad 11's room)

Naruto sat on the bed and laid back. He closed his eyes, until he heard the dead bolt on the door click in place. Naruto looked up and Saw Anita walk over to the bed, she crawled onto it, and startled Naruto's lap.

"What are you doing Anita?" asked Naruto.

Anita leaned forward. "Last time I kissed you I was getting out pent up anger, now I want to kiss you of my own accord, but I want to take it slow, because I wish to get to know you better," said Anita

Naruto smiled at her before leaning up and capturing her lips in his own. It was soft and tender, not heated like the last one they had. Anita felt like fireworks had just been set off in her mind.

Anita deepened the kiss by running her tongue along his lips begging for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth allowing her entrance Anita's tongue slipped inside his mouth as they allowed their tongues to creases each other. Naruto's hands wandered all over Anita's body, before finding her firm behind, and giving it a pleasant squeeze. Anita moaned into the kiss as her hands moved to his hair. Anita pulled herself from his lips and sat on his lap. She removed her jacket and shirt revealing her breasts to Naruto.

Her Chest had grown a bit since they had teamed up. Her breasts were now small C-cups. She leaned forward and allowed his to began to suckle on her breasts. Anita moaned at this and grabbed at Naruto's back, her nails digging into his skin. Naruto pulled away and flipped them over. He leaned down and kissed Anita. Narutos' hand went to her shorts and unbuttoned them. His handed travaled into her panties and began to slowly rub her slit, making her Moan in pleasure.

"Naruto Please I want you," said Anita kissing Naruto.

Just as Anita was about to remove his pants, the door opened reveling Ami. "NARUTO, ANITA, we have to get down stairs!" yelled Ami. Both Naruto and Anita jumped apart and quickly dressed, before running down the stairs.

They bust out the door and saw a small gang of mercs. Maybe around 30 surrounding the house. The leader had a long katana, spiked hair, his left eye missing, wearing an open brown Kimono. Next to him was a large man. Who stood around 6'7" short brown hair, fat body, wearing a white bandana, brown pants, and sandals.

"Get your ass Out Here Tazuna! My Boss wants to have a word with you!" yelled the man.

A kunai landed in front of the leader. He looked up and saw Hisana sitting there with Sasuke, Takashi, and Sakura.

Hisana looked at the leader with blazing eyes. "Leave now! I don't miss twice," said Hisana.

The man laughed at Hisana. "I'm not scared of you bitch. Wind Style! Wind slash Justu!" yelled the man.

Naruto jumped up and used his scythe to cancel out the attack, before landing on the gronud. "It's Screaming. Your sword is screaming in pain," said Naruto looking at the man.

"So you noticed did ya? My father was a Suna Ninja. Strong wind user, however he died shortly after he retired and moved away. I learned a lot from his scrolls. I'm a Chunin level samurai. My name Is Sanzo the wind Blade," said the man.

Naruto smirked at him. "Funny. I Too am a wind user, but my skills are a lot shaprer then your own. I'm Naruto," said Naruto.

Sanzo sheathed his sword. "Goda handle the rest of this. This little bastard is mine," said Sanzo as He and Naruto took off slashing at each other.

Goda looked around and smirked. He looked at Ami and licked his lips. "If you ugly bastards hurry up and kill the men, we can have alot fun with the women, but the purple haired one is Mine," said Goda charging at Ami.

Ami jumped into the air and removed her sword from her umbrella before throwing at Goda. She added Chakra to it making it a missle. Goda stood his ground, before catching it and throwing it to the side. Ami charged forword and throw out a powerful kick that Goda deflected. Ami flow up into the air, and came down with both her hands on the sword and fell towards Goda.

Goda ran though hand signs. "Earth Style: Stone Fist Justu!" yelled Goda. A large stone fist flow at Ami. Ami landed on the fist and pushed off with her feet.

As Ami was in the air she flow though hand signs. "Fire style: Blaze kick justu!" yelled Ami as she landed on the ground and charged at Goda. She throw out a kick that landed on his stomach.

Goda yelled In pain, before he brought both his fists down on her shoulders making her scream in pain, before picking her up by her jacket and throwing her to the side. Ami landed on her feet and skidded slightly before losing her footing and rolling along the ground. She stopped about 15 ft away and quickly got up while holding her blade in a reverse grip.

She rolled her shoulders and winced. She was hurting, but not badly. "your going to die bastard," said Ami.

"Not before I had my way with you bitch," said Goda.

(with the others)

Anita blocked the sword of a man who slashed at her, whiled pulling a Kunai from her pouch and throwing it into the head of a Merc who charged her from behind. Anita felt digested from the act of killing, but it was either the mercs or her teammates. She saw a merc come at her from the side and braced herself for the painful slash that would leave her floored, only for the man to find a kunai in his throat. She throw the Merc off and slashed him across his stomach spiling his guts.

She looked at Takashi who had just unleashed an exploding tag killing a man.

"Thank you," said Anita

Takashi looked at her before drawing his sword and cutting another merc. "I may not like it, but I will do my job.

"Fire stlye: Fire ball Justu!" yelled Sasuke. Burning a man alive

Sakura was using Kunai to kill them all around.

Hisana looked at the kids and realized that they had made their first kills. She would talk to her students later. For now she would just brake the neck of the merc under her arm who had just copped a feel of her ass.

(with Naruto)

"Wind style: Triple wave!" yelled Sanzo from the trees.

Naruto stopped and blocked all of them. Before he jumped into the tree and attacked. Sanzo blocked the strike with his sword, before throwing a kick at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way and landed on a branch.

"Fire style: Fire Beam Jutsu!" yelled Naruto unleashing the attack from two fingers.

The thin red beam shot forward and at Sanzo. Sanzo moved his head slightly, but was still burned on the left side of his face. Sanzo charged forward and slashed at Naruto, Naruto blocked with the staff of his scythe making sparks fly. Sanzo then started to swing the sword wildly, but was stopped by the butt of the scythe.

"My turn. Wind style: Wind slash Jutsu!" yelled Naruto.

Sanzo jabbed his sword forward and unleashed a small wind blast at the eye of the attack disrupting it. Naruto slashed at Sanzo holding the very bottom. Sanzo gasped as he was cut across his chest. Naruto lept forword and pulled out a kunai stabbing Sanzo.

Sanzo backed away and started a chain of hand signs. "Wind style: Encirciling gale!" yelled Sanzo.

A tornado surrounded Naruto trapping him. Naruto just looked at the gale surrounding him.

He sat down. "Is that the best you got Sanzo?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean! You are defeated. You have even laid downin defeat!" said Sanzo.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Sanzo you are a Samurai, trained to fight fair. I am a ninja and ninja's are far from fair fighters," said Naruto.

"So what? You are defeated!" yelled Sanzo.

Naruto opened his eyes. "You have a lot to learn about me. Water Style: Twisting Water buller Jutsu!" yelled Naruto unleasing a massive ball of water from his mouth that spun end over end.

Sanzo's eyes widend. "Se-sealess Jutsu!" yelled Sanzo as the bullet hit him in his chest, because of the wind it's power was reduced, but it was still ripping into his chest.

Sanzo screamed and coughed up blood, before falling over. The wind Jutsu stopped as Naruto got up and walked closer to Sanzo. He turned Sanzo over and looked at him. His eyes were dull, and he was losing a lot of blood.

"Ba-bastard. You freaking nin-ninja," said Sanzo.

Naruto's eyes looked at Sanzo. He felt the guilt that came with killing, but he just looked at him. "You shouldn't have attacked us. You might have lived a while longer," said Nauruto turning to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Sanzo Naruto stopped and looked at Sanzo. "At least… take my sword. It desires to see more battles," said Sanzo with his last breath.

Naruto picked up the sword and examined it. It was shining white, but it had several nicks in the blade, the handle was blue, while the sheathe was cyan blue. Naruto took the sheath and placed it in a scroll.

"I'll use it later," said Naruto running back to the others.

(with Ami and Goda)

Ami had her sword at the ready. Goda charged at her. Ami placed her hand on the ground and flipped over Goda, while also slashing his throat. Goda clenched his throat, but fell to his knees. Ami walked up to him and cut his head off.

She looked over to the others and saw a lot of dead bodies, plus a lot of limbs.

"We got a lot of cleaning up to do," said Naruto walking up behind Ami.

"Oh don't a know it, but first," said Ami grabbing Naruto by his shirt and pulling him forword. "Give mama some suga," said Ami kissing Naruto hard on the lips

66666666666666666666666

Killjoy: What to do?

Zaara: nothing to do now, no dates, no phone calls no nothing

Killjoy: Any idea where they went?

Zaara: Nope they went to a resort. Same with Anko I think

Killjoy: Aw. Well I have to find _something _to do

Zaara: If you want Anko to cut off your balls that's cool, but leave me out of it bro


	7. War in Wave

Zaara: Hey Joy we getting a Internet call from the girls

Killjoy: hmmmmm really?

(Walks over to the computer)

Anko: Killjoy when we get back I get Sake and we aren't leaving our room for a day!

Kurenai: Hey Zaara-kun. (Blows a kiss at him)

Hana: Are you boys behaving yourselves?

Killjoy: Um should I be happy or scared?

Zaara: Of course Himes (cuts connection). And to answer your question I'd be running for the hills about now.

77777777777777777

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/ boss thought**_

777777777777777777

(Wave country With Anita and Ami)

Anita and Ami both stood outside around the house. They had gotten house guard duty today, while Sasuke and Sakura had been paired to guard the bridge, Takashi and Naruto were tasked with getting their Jutsu control down to a a sharpened point.

Anita looked at Ami. "Do you like Naruto Ami-chan?" asked Anita.

Ami looked at Anita, her best friend, her sister in all but, blood. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't like him like you do, but I do Anita-chan. He makes me feel… warm, just by standing by me," said Ami hugging herself. "I've been alone a long time, ever since my parents died. I thought I'd never have these feelings again in this life. I feel… loved," finished Ami with a tear in her eye. (1)

Anita looked at Ami. She had no idea her friend felt like that. "You love him too?" asked Anita.

Ami nodded. "I have for a long time. It's just that to be in love with him… you'd have to be ready to give up everything to be with him. I promised a long time ago that if I had to I would share him with anybody else who was in love with him or give him up so he could have happiness," said Ami

Anita nodded. She had seen how other girls looked at Naruto, but she would be dammed if they got to be the QBC (2).

"We'll work this out later sis," said Ami

( in the training area)

Naruto stood across from Takashi. Both young men had their shirt and jackets off. Naruto got into a classic boxing stance, while Takashi took up the south paw.

"Remember Fists only asshole," said Takashi with a smirk.

"With pleasure you ugly bastard," said Naruto

They squared around the make shift ring for a sec, before they both flow at each other. Takashi landed a hook on Naruto. Naruto's head shoot back, but he came back with an uppercut. Takashi staggered backwards, but Naruto kept up his flurry of hits, before finishing him with a haymaker. Takashi fell backwards and landed hard on his back.

Takashi looked at Naruto with one black eye. "Okay I didn't expect that. The little shit I use to beat up got some skills now," said Takashi as Naruto helped him up.

"I always had skills. Just that your dad was a member of the council," said Naruto.

Takashi frowned. "I never attacked you because I could. I just got tired of you hanging around Ami," said Takashi.

Naruto looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto.

Takashi blushed. "Nothing. Anyway I'm out. And you'd better be good to her," said Takashi.

Naruto looked at him and shuck his head, before getting back to his training. "Alright next Jutsu on the scroll," said Naruto.

(7 hours later)

After the attack on the house Naruto had set it with blood protection seals, only a seal master or someone of Elite Jonin level could brake though it. The main blood seal was keyed to center of the house in the form of a large black circle.

Everyone sat around the table eating dinner. "Where is Naruto-san?" asked Tsunami looking around.

Ami took a bite out of Naruto's fish bowl. "Probably got hurt training," said Ami.

Anita looked at Ami. "Ami-chan don't say that," whined Anita.

"Yeah Ami what did I do to piss you off? Not get enough TLC mixed with the LD?" asked Naruto looking at Ami with a smirk. He had his customary jacket on.

"If you mean did I get enough of that guppy you call a dick, it wasn't enough to get me off," said Ami with a smirk and wink.

Anita too smirked, but at Ami. "I think he has a rather large dick hon," said Anita.

"And I bet you rode it like the cowgirl bitch you are all night long!" said Ami imitating a rodeo rider with a smirk and a wink making Naruto and Anita blush.

Tsunami blushed, Tazuna cheered, Hisana and Kakashi laughed, Sakura was getting Horny, as was her boy toy Sasuke, while Takashi tired not to blush. Inari, Tazuna's grandson, and Tsunami's son was pissed off.

"HOW CAN YOU IDOTS STAND THERE JOKING! GATO IS UNBEATABLE! YOUR ALL DEAD AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! YOU DUMBASSESD MAKE ME SICK!" yelled Inari standing up.

Naruto looked at Inari. "Shut up punk I'm nothing like that," said Naruto about to walk away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SUFFERING YOU BASTRD! YOU PROBABLY GREW UP SPOILED!" yelled Inari.

Kakashi shuck his head. "Bad move kid, real bad move," said Kakashi as Ami looked dowmn and Anita looked confused.

Naruto turned to Inari and lifting him up by his shirt and throw him into the wall.

"INARI!" yelled Tsunami only to be stopped by Hisana.

"No don't. If you coddle him then the lesson won't be learned," said Hisana with hard eyes.

Naruto walked close to Inari and punched him hard in the gut. Inari throw up and doubled over.

Naruto stared at Inari with cold eyes. "What the hell do you know about suffering kid?" asked Naruto. "I've suffered! Since the day I was born! I never knew my mother or father, I was shunned by the village, I grew up alone, and I thought that I would die alone," said Naruto as he walked over to the window.

"I remember the first and last time I got a beating," said Naruto

_(Flashback- Naruto age 6)_

_It had been raining that day so it as nice and cool. Naruto ran down the ally with three men chasing him. The leader of the group a Chunin. The man throw a rope and caught Naruto. They strung him up._

"_What should we do with him?" asked Thug 1._

"_I say we have a bit of fun. After all he has a cute mouth," said Thug 2._

_The Chunin laughed. "You can have fun after we beat him to a inch of his life," said The chunin  
_

_Naruto was crying. "PLEASE I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" yelled Naruto only to be punched._

"_Don't deserve it! You killed everyone in the village!" yelled Thug 2._

"_I never asked to be born on the day of Kyubi!" yelled Naruto only for the Chunin to start their assault on him. The assault lasted nearly 15 minutes. When they got done thug 2 lowered his pants _

"_NARUTO! DIE YOU BASTERDS!" yelled a angry Dog masked ANBU._

_Dog decapitated the Chunin with a knife, and stabbed Thug 1 to death, before grabbing thug 2._

"_I'd kill you, but Ibiki had... special plans for rapists like you," said Dog as another ANBU agent took him away._

_Dog took off his jacket and wrapped it around Naruto and picked him what._

"_Whatever I did I'm sorry!" cried Naruto._

_Dog hugged him. "I know you are kid, but those people are idiots._

_(end Flashback)_

"But that's changed. I found love," said Naruto looking at his brother Kakashi, His sister Hisana, and some time in the near future his more then likely lovers/ girlfriends Ami and Anita.

"But why?" asked Inari.

Naruto looked at the kid again. "Nothing will change my past, but I will change my future. I don't ever want to feel alone again," said Naruto walking out.

"Wow I didn't think I'd ever see that in my life time," said Kakashi taking out a book and reading it.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"The one time someone got under his skin," sad Kakashi turning the page.

(Next morning)

A young woman of 17 hummed to herself as she picked herbs. She hard Large C-cup breasts, light brown eyes, long black hair that framed her face nicely, a petite nose, slim figure, wearing a pink Kimono with a white sash, and was slightly open. A bird landed on her shoulder and she smiled before she petted it.

"Haku- nee-chan!" yelled a young girl

Haku smiled. "Alright Ranmaru-chan," said Haku walking closer to her younger sister.

Ranmaru was kind of short for a 10 year old, She had short purple hair, light red eyes, wearing a loose lavender shirt that had long sleeves, a black sash, black pants, and sandals.

"Look over there Haku-nee," said Ranmaru pointing to another small clearing.

Both walked close to the clearing to see a boy, about Haku's age. Haku blushed as she looked at him. He was rather handsome if she said so herself, but he was also the one who injured her master and his old partner.

"_one quick snap and it's all over," thought Haku reaching for his neck, but hesitated for a second, before shaking his shoulder._

"Hay wake up. You'll catch your death of cold out here," said Haku.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened. He sat up and leaned against a tree. Naruto laughed slightly. "What the hell was I thinking sleeping out here?" asked Naruto only to get smacked on the head,. "Ow You crazy lady what the hell was that For! Yelled Naruto.

"Your cursed in front of my little sister. And I detest cursing," said Haku giving Naruto an Ice clod glare.

Naruto looked at Ranmaru. "Sorry. My name is Naruto," said Naruto.

Ranmaru smiled at Naruto. "It's fine mister. I'm Ranmaru. This is my big sister Haku. She needs a boyfriend," said Ranmaru.

Haku blushed. Ranmaru had found her scroll containing her collection of Kunoichi Love fest, both the romance book set, and the more… graphic Play books, lets not forget the toys.

"RANMARU-CHANNNN!" yelled out an embarrassed Haku.

Ranmaru put her hands behind her back. "You know it's true sister," said Ranmaru smiling. "So how about it mister you want to take her on a date?" asked Ranmaru.

"Hold on now we don't even know each other," said Naruto blushing.

Ranmaru walked up to Naruto and stared at his eyes. "I like your eyes. They are so nice," said Ranmaru.

Naruto patted her head, before looking at Haku and her basket. "picking herbs for someone?" asked Naruto.

Haku nodded. "Yes our father was injured and these will heal him.

(30 minutes later)

"Is this enough?" asked Naruto looking at Haku.

"Yes thank you Naruto-kun," said Haku putting the last herb in the basket.

Thanks bro!" said an excited Ranmaru.

Haku pulled out a basket and set up a small picnic. Naruto grabbed a ham sandwich and took a small bite as Haku feed Ranmaru a small sandwich. Naruto smiled.

"_Is this what it would be like to have a wife and child?" thought Naruto looking at them play and laugh._

Haku looked at Naruto and smiled at him, something she did for only those close to her heart. Even though she had only known him for a few hours he had wormed his way into her heart.

Ranmaru noticed Naruto and tackled him, making him laugh as he picked her up. Haku laughed and jumped on Naruto's back taking him to the ground. They played for a few minutes, before Haku and Naruto ended up in a light lip lock. Ranmaru laughed before they both pulled back blushing.

They looked away from each other.

"Naruto-kun I have a question?" said Haku.

"Yes Haku-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Do you have someone precious to you, someone you would give your life to protect?" asked Haku pulling Ranmaru to her.

Naruto looked into the forest and smiled. "Yes I have my friends, my family," said Naruto.

Haku nodded, before grabbing his hand and placing her foreheand on the back of it. "You are a strong person. I know you'll be great," said Haku closing her eyes.

"Yes because two more people were just added to my list," said Naruto placing a ice blue rose in Haku's hair.

Naruto turned around and vanished in a swirl of wind. Haku blushed.

"HAKU GOTS A BOYFRIEND!" sang Ranmaru only to be chased by a very red blushing Haku.

A Naruto walked away he caught the light scent of lilices, and ice

(back at the house)

Naruto walked into the house with a small smile on his face. He had had an amazing time with Haku and Ranmaru. Sitting at the table was Hisana. She looked at Naruto.

"Where have you been little brother?" asked Hisana.

"Training Sensei," said Naruto telling a half turth.

Hisana nodded. "Alright, but be back before 10 tonight,": said Hisana getting up and walking away)

(In the Hideout)

Gato walked to see Zabuza and Raiga with his two personal bodyguards. He opened the doors to see Zabuza and Raiga sitting up and even moving.

"How are you boys feeling?" asked Gato.

"Amazing," said Raiga.

"A little under 100 percent, but they'll be dead within 2 days," said Zabuza.

Gato smiled. "Good. Oh and fellas if you don't win, I'm taking those girls and turning them into my personal sluts," sai Gato.

Zabuza growled, but didn't say anything as Gato walked out. "Once this mission is over he's dead!" said Zabuza slamming his fist into a wall.

(In the hall)

Gato walked down the hall smirking. He planned to kill Zabuza and Raiga regardless if they won or not, turning those two girls into whores was an added bonus. Gato walked o his private office and opened the door.

He cut on the light and screamed. Sitting in his chair was another man. A young man of barley 20 at that. He stood at 5'9", long black hair, a green Kimono top with loose sleeves, black pants, Samurai chest armor with the rich pectoral armor missing, tape on his right hand and a sword sheathed on the drek. In his hand was a book.

"Gato," said the man in a smooth voice.

Gato backed up and paled/ "I-Iroh? What are you doing here?" asked Gato.

Iroh turned the page in his little black book and looked at Gato. "Member Hozukimaru has called in his wages. I'm here to collect yours. You owe him 10000000 Ryu (3). Please tell me you have it or I will have to take it out of your hide," said Iroh.

Gato smiled. "I have the money. However I've arranged a private betting for a battle that is to take place in a few days. Tell him he is welcome to place a bet," said Gato.

Iroh closed his book. "Very well member Gato," said Iroh picking up his sword and vanishing into the shadows.

Gato sat down. "I can't believe that bastard called my tab," said Gato pulling out a bottle of brandy and downing it.

(Forest- late at night)

Naruto stood in the forest with the training scroll in his hand. He had mastered the first Jutsu, now he was on to the second Jutsu. It was a wind Jutsu.

Name: Rippling kick

Rank: B

Style: attack.

Discretion: Like a rippling in the waves, this attack ripples the air. It cuts and pushes. This attack is both close and long range.

Naruto smiled at this Jutsu. It was right up his ally.

( a day later)

Hisana bowed to Tsunami and asked her to take care of Naruto. The whole team except Naruto were headed to the bridge along with Tazuna. The team walked to the bridge and found all the workers out cold. Tazuna ran up the nearest one and sat him up.

"Who did this Bakura!" asked Tazuna.

The man opened one eye. "Demon Zabuza," said the man before fainting.

Kakashi looked around. "Everyone take up defense positions around Tazuna!" yelled Kakashi.

Everyone did as they were told as 10 water clones surrounded them. Ami unsheathed her sword and quickly dispatched them with ease.

"Well well well. It seems you have a rival in speed Haku," said Zabuza stepping out of the mist.

"It seems so. I might have to take this seriously," said Haku wearing her battle uniform and mask.

"Last time I could not give you a grand funeral, but this time it will be better then any other," said Raiga stepping out with a small girl next to him wearing a blank mask.

Kakashi pulled his headband up and opened his eye. "I figured the Hunter nin was with you Zabuza," said Kakashi. "But youing a kid. you have no class,"

Zabuza laughed. "It's the same with everyone. I'm a tool, these girls are tools, even Gato is a tool to be used. We use and in return are used," said Zabuza.

Hisana looked at Raiga. "Ami take Haku. While Kakashi and I take Raiga and Zabuza. Everyone else guard Tazuna with your life," said Hisana pulling out a kunai.

(with Naruto)

Naruto walked down the stairs without his jacket. His new sword was sheathed on his left side, While his scythe was stored in a bracer on his right arm. He walked over to Tsunami to see her cooking.

Naruto sat at the table and pulled out a book to read. "Tsunami-san where are the others?" asked Naruto.

"At the bridge. Your sensei told me to let you know that they will deal with everything," said Tsunami.

Naruto nodded as he continued to eat. The world slowed down before he grabbed Tsunami and ducked under the table as the door shattered and a man walked in. He was a samurai that had two short swords in his hands. He stood at 5'7", short black hair, wearing a long tan jacket with a high collar, purple full body ninja suit under it. Behind him was a group of men, all thugs by the way they carried themselves. (4)

"I'm guessing you at least Jonin level by that attack," said Naruto taking the sword off and giving it to Tsunami.

Tsunami looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" asked Tsunami.

Naruto turned a cold eyes to Tsunami. It nearly made her heart stop with how fast the kind boy could turn into a ruthless fighter. "Tsunami-san go upstairs to my room and jam that sword into the door. A barrier will activate and protect you from them. Do **not** remove that sword for any reason. I will be able to deactivate the barrier from the outside, as it is keyed to my blood," said Naruto.

Tsunami nodded and ran upstairs while grabbing Inari along the way. Naruto pulled out his scythe. Two men charged forward and tried to get past the stairs only to get cut down with Naruto kneeling behind their corpses with one hand up and his scythe in his left hand.

The leader raised his hand. "Wait I'll take care of this personally," said the leader taking up his swords.

"But we have orders from Gato, and last time I checked you were a freelancer," said Another man only to fall dead, because his thoart was slit.

"Don't question me fool," said the man. "My apologies./ I tend to hate dealnig with trash like Gato.

"Your not going to beat me," said Naruto.

"My name is Aoshi Shinomori," said Aoshi. Turning on his heel and walking out without a sound.

Naruto frowned. _"This guy is a professional. I may have a problem," thought Naruto following outside._

Both men stood about ten feet away from each other. Aoshi had his blades set pointing upwards. Naruto was in his classic stance

"Ninja art: psycho slash!" said Aoshi as he vanished.

Naruto's eyes widened before he ducked under a slash. The slash missed him but cut his hair making it a bit shorter. Naruto flipped into a full 360 and kicked Aoshi in the chin. Aoshi backed up grabbing his chin. Naruto slashed at him from the right only for Aoshi to block with his left blade, Naruto holding the scythe with his right hand pulled out a kunai and cut at Aoshi. Aoshi blocked and kneed Naruto hard in the gut.

Naruto coughed, before Aoshi spun around and kicked him as hard as he could in his face sending Naruto into a tree. Naruto groaned and looked up only to see Aoshi with one of his blades pointed at his throat.

"You could have killed me! Why did you stop?" said Naruto as Asohi pulled away.

"Your holding back. Don't insult me child," said Aoshi.

Naruto frowned, before putting his hand to his scythe and making it hum a bit and the edge changed to a light gray while it still retained it's blue main blade. Naruto hit the tree behind him and it turned to stone.

"your going to die Aoshi Shinomori!" yelled Naruto as he vanished and appeared next to Aoshi.

"_Fast!" thought Aoshi as he barley had a second to block the attack. Naruto was forcing Aoshi to use both blades and dig his heels into the ground. "Strong as well. But little actual experience in combat. But his power and skill make up for that," _

Naruto jumps back and looks at Aoshi. "I'm tired of this game," said Naruto reaching into a pouch that had kanji for fire on it and pulling out a clear crystal that had a swirling red center.

Aoshi raised a brow. "What is that?" asked Aoshi.

"A little toy I've been working on for the past 4 years," said Naruto.

(Back at the bridge)

Ami had her sword blocked by another needle from Haku, and she was getting pissed off. Ami jumped back and started a chain of hand signs.

"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" yelled Ami.

Haku saw the ball and smirked under her mask. "Ice style: Ice shield Jutsu," said Haku blocking he attack with a flat surface of ice.

Haku felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to see Anita behind her. Anita pulled back and rocked Haku world with a Haymaker. Haku went flying and into the railing.

Under the mask Haku's jaw was set and she was bleeding. Her eyes two were set and glowing blue. "Okay now I'm pissed off," said Haku standing up.

She flow though hand signs. "Ice style: Ice dragon Jutsu!" yelled Haku unleashing a massive dragon at the two girls. Both girls moved out of the way as the dragon slammed into the ground freezing it.

Anita landed and nearly fell on her ass, while Ami hit a rail. Haku skated forward with extra speed and roundhouse kicked Ami in the ribs, Ami screamed.

"Fire style: flamethrower Jutsu!" yelled Anita unleashing a massive burst of fire at Haku. As the fire traveled it melted the ice on the ground.

Haku jumped out of the way and glared at the two girls. "I'm getting annoyed. Time to end this little game. Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors!" yelled Haku.

Twenty Mirrors appeared around the two girls. The two girls got back to back. Haku stepped into the mirrors and appeared in all of them. Anita pulled out her hook swords.

"Ami I got a bad feeling about this," said Anita.

Ami had a grim smirk on her face and was sweating slightly. "It looks like Naruto-kun won't get to embrace our bodies anytime soon," said Ami.

Haku pulled out a large number of Senbon needles. "you have no idea little bitches," said Haku throwing the needles at the two girls

Ami was hit in her right hand, dropping her sword. "Anita give me some heat!" yelled Ami.

"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" yelled Anita launching a large ball of firs at the closes mirror.

Ami charge forward and laughed her most powerful kick at the mirror only to be blocked by a large amount of needles.

"That won't work. My mirrors repair themselves instantly," said Haku with humor in her voice. "The only way you'd be able to do anything is if you had a a ranked Jutsu under your belt," finished Haku with a light laugh.

Anita growled. "Ice bitch!" yelled Anita charging at the mirror.

You never learn do you?" asked Haku launching another large numbers of senbon at Anita.

(With Naruto)

Aoshi looked at the little crystal in Naruto's hand. "What is that?" asked Aoshi.

Naruto looked at him. "I won't bore you with the details. All you need to know is that I'm a Genin with mid Chunin level combat skills and Level 7 sealing skills," said Naruto crushing the gem in his hand.

Aoshi's eyes widened. "_"If what this boy says is true then he isn't that far away from being a full master!" thought Aoshi as Naruto charged forward._

Aoshi brought both his blades into a defensive stance only for Naruto to slash at him and push him into the Ground with much more force then he had at the start of the fight. Aoshi skidded back leaving large tread marks in the ground. Aoshi growled. He was about to charge when his left arm went limp.

Naruto swing his blade around and pointed it at the ground. "A special Poison is in the blade. By activating this function it will paralyze whatever part of the body I cut. I don't like fighting dirty, but I'm a damn ninja," said Naruto.

Aoshi smirked and moved his left arm up, making Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "Mental strength is just as much a part of being a ninja as is physical," said Aoshi looking at Naruto. "You have earned the right to see my most powerful attack. Ninja art: Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren (5).

Aoshi stepped forward and seemed to vanish and reappear leaving after images. All around Naruto saw Aoshi , until finally Naruto was slashed across the chest 6 times. Naruto coughed only to explode in a maelstrom of wind trapping Aoshi. Aoshi was getting cut up, before looking at where Naruto was. Naruto was above the maelstrom with a ball of blue wind hooked to the blade spinning at an alarming rate of speed.

"Wind Style: Backlash Wave!" yelled Naruto unleashing the attack. Pure white wind, and yellow energy flow at Aoshi.(6)

Aoshi jumped out of the way, but radiant energy still lashed out hitting him and making him yell out in pain. Aoshi fell to his knees as Naruto landed next to him. Aoshi's clothes were ripped apart leaving him in only his pants. His body was bleeding heavily from multiple wounds he had taken. His left arm was completely shattered, above his right eye was a massive gash, and over the rest of his body was a number of cuts.

Aoshi shakily lifted his blade. "Damn… beaten by a brat," said Aoshi standing up and getting into a stance.

Naruto got into a stance behind Aoshi. "Your lucky I left you alive and able to fight," said Naruto.

Aoshi looked at Naruto. "Why?" asked Aoshi.

"Because it looks like Gato is going to betray you," said Naruto.

"Aoshi smirked. "I figured the little basted would pull something like this," said Aoshi as he vanished as a body exploded in a pool of blood.

Naruto looked and saw a man with a demon mask on and a blue Shinobi suit with red and black long sleeves on. "No one betrays the Oniwabanshu," said the 'demon' (7

I agree," came the Voice of Aoshi as he had displaced another member of the little Samurai group. He turned to Naruto. "Go and help your team. The Oniwabanshu group Contract is broken with Gato. We will finish up here and leave," said Aoshi as Naruto nodded.

"Thank you Aoshi," said Naruto.

Aoshi looked at Naruto. "Do not thank me. We will fight again one day, onl after we have both become strong," said Aoshi as Naruto ran twords the bridge.

'Demon laughed'. "Those bastrds in the Black jack club will be pissed at us Aoshi-sama," said the demon.

"Since when has the Oniwabanshu Group ever be scared of these bastards Han'nya?" asked Aoshi.

"Never," said Han'nya.

77777777777777777

Killjoy: soooooo.

Zaara: The girls ashould be home today

Killjoy: yeah I am happy that there's a good chance I may not be able to walk for a few days.

Zaara: You want to thro them a welcoming back party?

Killjoy: sure I already have 7 kegs Of high grade hidden mist Sake.

777777777777777777777777

Authors Notes. Enjoy,

(1) Gundam wing: Endless waltz

(2) Queen bitch in charge

(3) changing dollars to Ryu

(4) Yes we know Aoshi is a ninja and not a samurai. We don't own Samurai X or Rouruni Kenshin.

(5) Spinning-Heavenly Sword-Dance Six-Series" or "The Dance Of The Wheeling Sword Six Successions.

(6) We know how the backlash Wave works. It just has more appel then the wind scar. Also we don't own Inuyasha

(7) The group of Ninjas from _**Rurouni Kenshin.**_


End file.
